


In My Life I'll  Love You More

by Lucy_Maddy



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Maddy/pseuds/Lucy_Maddy
Summary: People knew about Yoko Ono and May Pang, but very few knew about Josephina, the true love of John Lennon in his later life. She was his rock when the Beatles broke up, his solitude when life couldn't seem more bleak, the only genuinely good person he could confide in and the reminder that there was something that could make him feel more whole than any drug could......And his life partner in his secret family that he would do anything to protect.The following takes place in an alternative universe with dates and people having been alternated. This is complete fan work and should be treated as such. I make no financial profit off of this story, this is purely fiction and in no ways is an attempt to insult anyone. Nothing written should be taken seriously.
Relationships: John Lennon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Please note that this is a slightly alternative universe, thus the dates will be slightly off along with events. Just to clarify, in this universe, John and Yoko have been seriously dating for a year now and are going through one of their many rough patches.

February 26th, 1967

They met by chance and the first time he saw her, she had flour on her face.

Cars rushed by him on the highway, his shoes crunching in the gravel as he walked. Tucking his coat closer to his form, John shook his head. No one had bloody told him that Northern California was bloody cold. It was 45 F for Christ's sake.

Digging in his pocket he pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one in an attempt to gain some warmth, his almond eyes flickered around taking in his surroundings. Acres and acres of fields of green laid before him. The trip across the ocean was Yoko's idea, there was an art event she wanted to attend, the lads have just finished recording Lovely Rita, having worked from 7 pm to 1 am and he was knackered.

The trip was spontaneous and when he finally got around the next day to call Brian, the older man lost his shit about John being out of the country in " the middle of recording a bloody album!'' The good thing about traveling abroad was that Eppy had no way of calling nor locating him, so John was as free as a bird, freer than he had been in a long time.

The expo had been in the morning and by two in the afternoon, Yoko was climbing into a taxi for the airport. She had secretly booked a flight for New York to spend time at an art retreat with some old friends, insisting that John stays for the remaining time by himself.

At first, he had been annoyed, but to be honest, they were having a rough patch and some time away from each other was good. He split his time between San Francisco and San Jos, attending various parties from other musicians and friends, walking around, observing art, the treasured spots in the city, the beaches, all the works. But of course, the day he chooses to take a drive down the coast out of the Bay Area, the rental car overheats in the middle of God knows nowhere.

His driver was currently further down in the town with a mechanic fixing it and John took the initiative to take a walk finding the garage boring and there was an old man who somewhat resembled Santa Claus eating fried chicken and whose slobbering dog insisted on sitting next to John when the Beatle first arrived at the garage. He left soon after, a walk well wanted and with a lookout, the driver was left alone. But now, between the fog and his shitty eyesight, he was probably going to slam into someone's cow. A particularly hard gust of wind slammed into him almost making him topple and he huffed, ready to turn back.

The distant smell of baked goods, however, caught his immediate attention and his gaze flickered further down the road to a little wood-trimmed bakery, with large glass displays of diverse pastries and loaves of bread, little white ruffled curtains hung above while vents exhaled warmth and the scent of warm bread.

Seeing nothing better to do and not wanting to go back to the small mechanic garage, he trudged on, now quite aware of his growling stomach and aching feet. Stepping inside he was immediately hit with warmth and hit with the scent of bread. The interior was homey enough, with oak walls and a wooden fireplace situated to a corner where a loveseat, a few chairs, and a bookshelf were situated. A few tables with cream table cloths were situated and a counter with a glass display of desserts was situated towards the back with an entire wall of loaves of bread of all sixes and sorts.

Someone above must have felt pity for him because the place was deserted, giving him the chance to avoid any annoying fans. God knows those Californians loved the Beatles.

Walking up to the counter, he tapped the bell, waiting for someone to come from the back. Glancing downwards, he took one of the complimentary cookies placed before him. The warmth and gooey texture of chocolate chip melted in his mouth and he helped himself to a second. Yoko wasn't a fan of sweets and rarely allowed John to bring any home. He knew it was for the best, he didn't need to be gaining any weight, but he was starving today.

"I'm sorry for keeping you, I just put some pies in the oven." A warm feminine voice spoke up and John was jolted from his musings. Looking up, he paused at the sight of the young woman before him.

She was smiling warmly, the action highlighting her high cheekbones, and an adorable dimple made its appearance on her cheeks. Dark brown eyes twinkled with a genuine kindness he hadn't seen for a while. But what struck him, was the flour that coated her cheek, the powder stark against her caramel skin, and yet somehow it was so endearing.

"Can I get you anything? A cup of coffee? It's freezing outside. I just pulled some pumpkin muffins out of the oven, can I tempt you?" She added after John continued to stare at her, becoming somewhat uncomfortable and self consciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and John jolted.

"Um, y-yeah. A cup of pumpkin. I mean, coffee! Yeah, coffee and a muffin would be great love ta." John blinked and she gave a shy smile, amused by his misunderstanding.

"Coming right up." She turned around to head back into the kitchen and John shook his head, moving to sit on the love seat by the fire.

The damn fresh air must be getting to him, he never got distracted anymore by a woman enough to lose his train of thought.

"You're just in luck, I just had a bus load of tourists about an hour ago, they were frozen too." Her voice sang from the back, loud enough for John to know she was speaking to him.

"I wasn't told it's cold down here," John grumbled and she laughed, appearing around the counter to hand him his coffee and set a plate of two muffins on the coffee table before him "Ta." 

"Usually it's not this cold, at least not in the summer. You choose the wrong season to visit." She moved to stand before him, dusting her hands off onto her apron.

"Brought me to your place though didn't it though?" He winked and she giggled, the sound like bells and adding a warmth that the fire couldn't to his chest.

"What brings an Englishman like you to El Granada, San Mateo California?" She took a seat across from John, crossing her legs, looking genuinely interested.

"My accent that noticeable eh?" He smirked and she returned it, taking one of the mugs and brought it up to her cupid bow-shaped lips.

"Yes, and everyone knows John Lennon," She winked and watched his face fall, "Don't be discouraged, it's not every day a celebrity walks in here. You're the first." She beamed and John gave a crooked smile in return.

"This your place?" He asked after a beat of silence passed over them.

"My mother and I. It's all organic. We grow our chickens for the eggs and the milk from our cows back at our farm.'' She explained.

"A-breakin' rocks in the hot sun

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I miss my baby and good fun

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won...."

John perked up hearing the familiar tune that had been a golden part of his youth, playing from a nearby record player. His smile only widened once he caught on to his current companion humming along.

"You like the Crickets?" He watched a light flush cover her cheeks as she realized she had been caught and she ducked her head.

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites. After The Rolling Stones, of course, best band England ever produced," She watched John's smile falter before erupting into giggles, "I'm kidding!'' She gently nudged John's shoulder.

John smirked, finally lifting his mug and took a swallow. He wasn't a coffee fan himself, but this particular cup wasn't too bad.

"I hope it's good, it's got a splash of honey straight from our hive." She looked eager for John's approval and he responded by giving her a thumbs up during his second sip.

"You're just a little farmer ain'tcha? 'It's good, but I have one problem,'' She looked alarmed, large orbs searching his worriedly, "I need to know the name of the beautiful girl who introduced me to my new addition.'' He gave her a wink.

''Josephina J. Miller." She chirped and John repeated it, allowing the name to roll off his tongue.

"Josephina.... what does the J stand for?'' He watched delightedly as she smiled coyly, leaning forward enough for him to get a whiff of her.

She smelled like warm bread and sugar.

''I don't make a habit of giving my middle name it t random musicians who walk inside my bakery.''

''Well, you did say I'm the first, so what do I have to do to get to find out this big secret of yours?"John raised an eyebrow and she leaned back in her seat, resting her arms on the seat, and pursed her lips.

''You're the musician, you can come up with something.'' She glanced at him coyly from beneath her lashes.

''You're a little minx you know that. Making me work, that's not fair love.'' John pouted and she giggled, covering her mouth, and John could have died.

''I'm sorry,'' She giggled, '''I watch a lot of movies and dream of being an actress.'' She confessed, with a smile so large it could split her face.

''Bravo love, bravo I think you did quite well actually, I mean you've got the looks for it already.''

''Thank you.'' She locked gazes with John, the two holding each other's gaze until the ding of the front door opening broke their spell.

While she dealt with the customers, a family of four, all the while maintaining her bubbly sweet personality. John kept his back to the family, keeping inconspicuous until they left.

''Sorry for that.'' Josephina apologized, reclaiming her seat across from John.

''No, no darling you've got to make a living.'' John waved off her apology, ''it gave me enough to think and I know exactly how I'm going to get you to tell me your middle name.'' He leaned forward and her lips twitched, and he took notice of the beauty mark on the side of her chin.

''How are-'' She was cut off as the door flew open, an older man looking frantically around, relaxing once he caught sight of John.

''Oh thank God, Mr. Lennon I've been looking for you everywhere.'' He took a few breathes to calm down, all the while John watched him bored, somewhat annoyed he and Josephina had been interrupted.

"I don't know why Phil-''

''It's Steven sir.''

''Don't interrupt me, Phil.'' John loved making people squirm. A battle of nerves is what he delighted in doing and these Yanks were easy targets.

''I'll um.... be in the car when you're ready Mr. Lennon.'' Poor Steven stuttered, apologizing again and skirting out of the room under John's glare.

''It seems our time has together today has come to a bittersweet end.'' John sighed, giving Josephina a withering look.

''We'll always have coffee and muffins.'' She sniffed, reaching over to take his hand and giving it a brief squeeze. The two stared at each other for another moment heartbroken before they broke character with laughter.

''Oh, that was fun. It's been a while since I've laughed this much.'' John leaned back in his seat, his grin starting to make his face hurt.

''I'm happy that I could do that for you, I am. That's one good deed I've archived today and that makes me happy.'' Josephina raised her mug in a toast and John shook his head.

''I swear love, you're the most genuinely good person I think I've ever met and I've met a lot of people,'' John admitted and got to his feet, stretching ''but as I was saying before I was interrupted, I'm going to get you to tell me your name by taking you out tomorrow night.''

''Oh you are, where?" She smiled, genuinely amused.

''That's part of the treat, you're going to pick a place and I'm going to have my driver take us there. How about it love? I've got nobody to hang out without here in California, I heard there's an amusement park somewhere and I don't bloody know where it is.''

''You're thinking of Santa Cruz beach boardwalk.''

''If that's what it's called, yeah. So how about it? You, me, dinner and dancing somewhere?''

''You're so cute, I have to say yes, yes I'll go out with you.'' She beamed, nodding, and getting to her own feet.

''Thank you, but before I leave you and return at seven tonight, I must ask you an important question, where the hell am I anyway because all I've seen is horses, cows, and farmland and I'm worried I'm going to bump into a cowboy in a moment.''

Josephina chuckled, picking up their discarded mugs, '' Half Moon Bay.''


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a little author's note, a better link to my works. I write primarily on Wattpad.com, and do most of my writing on there along with more frequented updates and other works that you guys might like. You can find me @Californiagirl22
> 
> Thank you! ✌️😊

"Mija, be careful tonight okay? Those musicians are known for sleeping around, trust me I know." Josephina almost poked her eye out with her pencil as her mother ironed her dress.

"Ma!" She shrieked at her mother eyes wide in disbelief.

"What? You think your father was the only man I ever dated?" Her mother scoffed, throwing her long braid of hair over her shoulder "come on Mija get serious. It's about time you get out there and meet someone. All you do is work in the store and watch those soap operas. Look I like them too, but you're twenty-five years old. You need to start dating and living your life." Her mother set the iron down and handed her the dress, helping her to slip it on.

"I do live my life Ma." Josephina sighed, slipping into the dress while her mother went in search of shoes.

"Yeah, through your stupid shows," Josephina glared at her sister Gabriella who was lounging on her bed, flipping through one of her old magazines, "you sit there and watch them and then fantasize about the couples."

"Shut up Gabby." She hissed, smiling at her mother as the woman handed her a pair of wedge heels.

"Make sure you eat good tonight. We've got to start fattening you up for your future babies." Her mother patted her cheek lovingly.

"Eh, you look about ready gordita." Gabriella stood up and tapped Josephina's bottom.

"Shut up flaca." She pushed her sister back and the older girl went to attack, only to have their mother push herself between them.

"Hey, hey! Stop it right now!'' Their mother pushed her way between the two, in no mood for their fighting. Once her back was turned, the two proceed to hit each other before Josephina followed her mother down the hallway.

"Hey ma, is dad still in the barn?"

"Yeah, Sadie went into labor and he's got Colt out there helping him deliver so your date's safe this evening from your dad." She winked as her daughter visibly relaxed.

Josephina's father was a native of Santa Cruz, a fisherman but primarily a farmer, never not having time to fix something on the farm, even roping her older brother Colt into helping. John meeting those two might scare the Englishman off and Josephina was just getting to know him tonight.

"I'm going to go check on those two, make sure that calf is breathing before your father puts it down." Josephina's mother took another look at her daughter, "have a good time sweetheart." She kissed the crown of her head and headed towards her bedroom, no doubt to spy from the window.

"I can't believe the one day I don't work is the day a hot guy walks in?" Gabriella pouted once the two sisters reached the outside porch, sitting down.

''Hard work and dedication pay off I guess.'' Josephina shrugged, weary of the look her sister gave her, ''what?''

''Nothing, I'm just happy you're finally going to get laid.'' She shrugged, popping open a beer from their father's cooler that he kept outside.

''Gabriella!'' Josephina glared at her sibling who laughed at the flush on her cheeks.

''I'm kidding, I know you're the kind of girl who'll be good and celibate." Gabriella offered her the beer and Josephina declined, figuring she'd be drinking enough with John later that night.

"It's the right thing to do after, you know,'' Gabriella nodded knowingly, "besides, it's healthy.''

"It's prude-ish.'' Gabriella scrunched up her nose at her sister's philosophy.

'I just want to fall in love again. To go to bed every night to a man who loves me. Is that so much to ask?'' Josephina looked at her sister hurt, only for Gabriella to lift her hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not knocking you. I'm just saying, have some fun with this mystery guy, I just wish you'd tell me who he was..." Gabriella tucked a strand of her sister's hair behind her ear.

"If all goes well, you will. I'm excited about this date." The sisters shared a smile before the honking of a car horn made them jump.

Running to the window, they peeked through the cuttings, spotting a red Lincoln Continental running a few feet from their house. ''I'm jealous,'' Gabriella pouted fore abruptly shoving her sister towards the door, ''Go, go get out of here before dad comes running out of the barn covered in cow afterbirth with a shotgun.''

''I'll see you later.'' Josephina leaned over to hug her sister.

''Have fun, be safe, make sure he wears a condom.'' Gabriella opened the front door, closing it on her horrified sibling's face with a smirk.

Smiling at the driver who held the back door open for her, Josephina slipped inside, glancing around the fancy interior before her gaze settled on John who beamed at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." His entire world lit as she beamed, a flush on her cheeks.

"Thank you," she shyly adjusted her dress, giving a little gasp as she was presented with a bouquet of wildflowers, "thank you, they're beautiful." She accepted them, tracing over random petals with her fingertips.

"I supported a local farmer by nicking them off his front garden," John joked and she rolled her eyes, lightly slapping him with the flowers, "Not really, I bought them down the road from a front shop."

"Well, they're even lovelier because you didn't steal them." She winked.

"Ta, so, where are we planning on going tonight?" John clapped his hands together and rubbed them "I'm starving."

"There's a little Mexican restaurant on the beach that makes the best tacos and enchiladas." She suggested, looking at John who shrugged.

"I'm the tourist here, lead away lovey." He watched her lean forward to address their driver on directions, allowing him to reflect.

If anyone saw him now, going on a date with a girl he only met that same day, while Yoko was away, more than likely they'd think he'd truly gone off his rocker because of his obsession with the older woman to the point he left Cyn and Julian high and dry.

But there was just something about this girl. Her aura (something George would know more about) just screamed comfort, kindness, and something that John hadn't felt for years...

Caring about him.

Scooting back in her seat, Josephina reclaimed her flowers, lifting them to her nose for a sniff.

"You're lucky, my family wanted to meet you."

"Oh yeah? By the way, it's been boggling me mind, but what exactly are you mixed with?"

"Mexican and black American on my mother's side, white on my father's side with English and French heritage.'' She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and John had the sudden desire to pull it.

He watched transfixed as she pulled out a daisy, tucking it in her hair with a laugh.

"Quisiéramos dos burritos de cerdo y pollo, dos tacos y dos maragritas por favor.'' Josephina ordered in fluent Spanish and the waiter nodded before leaving their table.

"I'm curious about what you ordered, I haven't had much Mexican food to have a clue on what I'd like,'' John admitted, glancing to the right to stare at the crashing waves below them. The restaurant was situated on a hill overlooking the beach below, fairy lights held in mason jars hanging above them.

''Well, if you hang around me you'll get the taste of both worlds,'' Josephina said, dipping a chip in the Guacamole bowl situated between them. She offered John one, bemused by his instant rejection. ''It's just avocado, are you allergic?''

''No, Yok- my friends worry about my weight so I try to avoid unnecessary foods.'' John watched her shove the chip inside her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

''I don't see why, I think you look really good, actually a little too skinny if I may be so bold,'' She dipped another chip, this time in the refried beans and held it towards John's mouth, ''screw anyone who doesn't think you look good, that's their problem, not yours.'' She pushed her hand even further until John opened his mouth and allowed her to slip the chip inside.

She beamed as he smiled, knowing the burst of spicy flavors were erupting in his mouth. ''Good huh?''

''Yeah, it was thanks.'' John surprised himself by dipping a chip this time of his own choice, preening at the excited cheer his date gave.

They talked throughout the entire meal, the alcohol making Josephina's tongue even looser. It was during one of John's stories about Hamburg that Josephina suddenly gasped, getting to her feet.

''I love this song! Dance with me, John.'' She took his hand and tugged him upwards. John, who was holding his liquor better than her, was quick to his feet, joining her on the small dance floor situated down a short flight of stairs onto the beach.

You are the answer to my lonely prayer

You are an angel from above

I was so lonely 'til you came to me

With the wonder of your love

Josephina wrapped her arms around John's neck, staring up at him shyly. He returned her smile, moving his arms to her waist as he slowly began to move them along with the beat.

I don't know how I ever lived before

You are my life, my destiny

Oh my darling, I love you so

You mean everything to me......

''I've never danced much like this before,'' She mumbled so low John almost missed it, ''my last boyfriend, who I was serious with since high school, he wasn't one for dancing at all.''

"Well I'm the lucky one aren't I love, I get to the only man to dance with one of the most beautiful girls in the world.''

If you should ever, ever go away

There would be lonely tears to cry...

Josephina laughed as John spun her out, pulling her back in for a dip before bringing her back up again. She knew he had a reputation, she wasn't an idiot. But she was enjoying herself. She hadn't been on a date in so long.

The sun above would never shine again

There would be teardrops in the sky...

Carrying her shoes in one hand, Josephina leaned into John's side as they walked along the sand, talking away, both completely content in the other's company.

So hold me close and never let me go

And say our love will always be......

"What's your fantasy? Your dream life?'' John asked, leaning down to pick up a sand dollar and brushed it off, admiring the design.

"I'd like to be an actress, but if I speak from my heart? Working in the bakery, just staying on the coast. Have a little house on the cliffs, looking out at the ocean and the farmland down the road...... take spontaneous long drives down the coastline, drinking lemonade on a hot day and cocoa on a cold one.....having babies.....being happy.'' She looked up at John, half expecting him to laugh at her, but to her surprise, he had a warm smile on his face, a warmth, and content that she had only seen glimpses of since meeting him.

"You don't ask for much, it's quite humble and sweet,'' She blushed, the word of endearment an unusual term for her, ''I know we've only just met, but honestly Josie love, I've never had a better connection with another person..... in years.'' It wasn't a line, but the truth. Normally he wasn't so open with others, especially people he didn't know well, but he could feel it right down to his bones that she wouldn't judge him.

Oh, my darling, I love you so

You mean everything to me (you mean everything to me)......

''I've never really dated seriously, a few local boys, I dream of the idea of love, but I'm so afraid of the heartbreak,'' Josephina admitted.

So hold me close and never let me go

And say our love will always be......

John took her hands in his, rubbing her hands with his larger calloused musician ones. ''I can't promise you that you'll never have pain again, but I can promise you I'd do the best I could to keep you happy and keep that lovely smile of yours alive.''

Usually, he'd give a bird a bullshit love song promise of everlasting love or some similar crap, but not Josephina, a part of John wanted to be honest with her. She was too good a person to be deceived, he wouldn't ruin her faith in people. He'd done it to many women, Cynthia and Yoko included.

I don't know how I ever lived before

You are my life, my destiny.......

Josephina gave John a small smile, allowing him to turn her back towards the direction of the restaurant, their hands intertwined while she laid her head on his shoulder.

So hold me close and never let me go

And say our love will always be......

John lifted their laced hands, kissing the back of Josephina's knuckles, loving the way a blush dusted her cheeks.

Oh, my darling, I love you so......

You mean everything to me.

So, I know some people may be thinking their romance may be moving too quickly, but in this situation, John's having a genuine connection with Josie and vice versa. Yoko's had him on a short string lately along with beginning to introduce him to heavier drugs, leaving him quite vulnerable. The aura that comes from Josie's soul reaches out to him. Basically she's got a big heart and lives in simplicity, something John longs for despite his fame. Though there's not pages of dialogue between the two, a summery is that they talk about everything, things John would be more cautious about sharing with others, even Yoko.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't assume that Josephina and her family have drawls in their accent because they're farmers. This isn't the south and she sounds just like any Northern Californian, if you don't know what we sound like, think of a New York accent (not like Queens or The Bronx) but like Jimmy Fallon.

The house was lit with outdoor lights and the two cattle dogs; Cagney and Lacy came bolting from underneath the front stairs to bark excitedly at the car and began sniffing around.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, John. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Josephina admitted, clutching her bouquet closer to her chest bashfully.

"That's fab to here love. Is it possible for me to see you again before I leave?" John lit a smoke, offering it to Josephina who surprisingly accepted, taking a few drags before handing it back.

It would be hell to pay if she came home smelling of cigarettes. She was an adult, but so long as she lived under her parents roof, their rules governed her lifestyle to a degree. A cold beer was traditional in her town and while she wasn't one to decline a beer at the bar with her father and siblings, the occasional cigarette was her dirty habit, one that all the local kids had done for years under their parents' noses.

"I would love that. Here, give me your hotel room number," she dug into her purse, pulling out a small notepad and a pen and handed them to John, "We could drive down the coastline and I could take you to all the hidden gems here and Santa Cruz has to offer, including the boardwalk."

"Sounds delightful." They shared another smile before lapsing into silence, the car radio the only sound in the automobile and it was barely heard through the privacy divider.

"Well, goodnight John and thank you again for a lovely evening." Josephina flashed John another smile and opens the car door, only to have John reach over and close it.

She stared at him alarmed, that alarm only growing as John frowned at her and at any moment she was ready to scream, knowing her father would be outside in a heartbeat, shotgun in tow. "Hey, I do believe that I was promised to learn a certain middle name if our date went well?" His face broke into a cheeky smile and she relaxed, the suddenly increased pacing of her heart returning to normal, "time to pay up darlin'."

Maybe it was the margaritas or maybe it was just her heart, but whatever it was, gave her the sudden confidence to place a sweet kiss on his cheek, pulling away to cup his cheek with her hand. "It's Juliette." She caught a moment of shock and disbelief at her boldness on his face before she turned away to leave.

Opening the car door, she hurried to the front of her house, the dogs now following her excitedly. She turned her head to watch the car pull away, John barely visible inside. She stood there watching the taillights fade into the dark, jumping out of her skin when Gabriella's voice came from beside her.

"Well, you look like you had a good time."

"Jesus Gabby!" Clutching a hand to her heart, Josephina glared at her older sister who smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder and placed one hand on her hip.

"Oh, you got that glow, you had a really good time didn't you?" She asked excitedly, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Not in the way you would imagine." Josephina scoffed, pushing past her sister to enter the house.

"Well give me some details before my imagination runs wild."

Gabriella followed her into the kitchen where their older brother Colt was sitting, nursing a beer, their old hound dog Copper (Josephina named him after one of favorite Disney movie characters ) at his feet, the dog's tail thumping loudly once he caught sight of the girls.

"Heard you went on a date," Colt toon a swing of his beer before resting it on the table, "what kind of bet did the poor guy lose?"

"Why are you even in here Colt, you should shower you stink like calf after birth." Josephina scrunched you her nose while Gabriella gagged.

"I just witnessed the miracle of birth, albeit it was a cow, but a man deserves a beer after that kind of life-changing experience." Her brother raised his beer in a toast before taking another swing.

"Oh please, the first time you saw daddy deliver a cow you fainted into a pile of cow shit." Josephina deadpanned and Gabriella laughed.

"As I recall, you weren't born yet." Colt pointed out.

"Daddy told me, said it was the weakest thing he ever saw a man do."

"Well, when my mom was still alive, she said the weakest man dad ever saw was when Mac let Kathy paint their kitchen baby pink."

"Yeah, that kitchen is pretty ugly.." Gabriella cringed.

"Make sure this guy your seeing knows you got a big brother who has access to many farm machinery and a shotgun," Colt spoke after a beat of the silence of the half-siblings visualizing the horrendous kitchen that was that of the Klines.

"Oh she doesn't have to worry about that, we've got old Copper here to protect us, don't we baby?" Gabriella cooed, bending down to the greying dog who nosed her face with kisses.

"Bet that's the best kiss you've had this month," Colt remarked, earning a glare.

"Do you have to insult us every minute?"

"Eh, I'm a roll, might as well keep it up."

"Jackass." Gabriella grabbed Josephina's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Are ma and daddy asleep?" Josephina looked down the hall to her parents' closed bedroom door.

"Na, their down at Nick's Rockaway for a celebratory dinner for Mac and Kathy's 30th anniversary. You know daddy, he'll be talking all night." Gabriella said, pushing her sister into her bedroom.

"Oh." Josephina placed her flowers on the dresser, tossing the wilted flowers that were occupying a small vase in the trash and replaced them with John's flowers, admiring them.

"Oh? I ask for details about you and your mystery musician man and all I get is an 'oh."

"It's none of your business's s since when was I forced to tell you about my dates?"

"I tell you about all of mine!" Gabriella pouted and Josephina roles her eyes.

"I never ask you to!" As her sister continued to pout, giving her puppy dog eyes, she finally groaned, flopping back onto her bed, "okay, okay, I'll tell you."

Gabriella squealed, jumping on the bed beside her sister, the two beginning to giggle like teenagers and not the respective 22 and 24-year-olds they were.

At the end of her recollection of her date with John, Josephina was slightly put off by the blank look on her sister's face. "What? What's wrong?" The wide smile that had been occupying her face the entire tale began to fall.

"I've never seen you this happy talking about a guy before."

"You don't know why you're talking about Gab." Josephina rolled away so she wasn't facing her sister.

"Yes, I do. Remember I'm your sister, I know you better than yourself. I remember how you were once in love with a certain dark-haired blue-eyed fisherman named Luke? You two were high school sweethearts, we were all convinced you were going to get married until-"

"Until he dumped me for a girl in Oakland and left me here with an engagement ring and a broken heart." Josephina cut her off bitterly.

"......Josie I'm sorry, I didn't men's to upset you by bringing him up," Gabriella winced, leaning over to see her baby sister with her eyes squeezed shut, painful look on her face, "Oh baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever Gabby, it's the past."

"Look I only brought Luk-him up because he was the first man you ever loved, but the point I'm trying to make it on all the time you spent with him, I've never seen you look as happy as you have after this date."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Gabriella growing more and more concerned as her sister remained silent. Just as she was about to speak, Josephina spoke up.

"I like him." She whispered so low that Gabriella had to turn her around to hear her properly.

"You do, don't you?" She pushed her baby sister's hair out of her face. Josephina wasn't stupid, but she just was falling hard for a type of guy who had a reputation.

"Yeah, we just seem to click you know? I find myself being more like myself than I do with anyone, does that make sense?"

Gabriella nodded, moving her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, and rested her hand on Josephina's shoulder.

"Yeah, but don't you think you're moving a little too fast to be falling in love? I mean you've only known him two days?" She gently reminded her.

"Daddy knew he wanted to marry mom the minute he saw her, they were married after two weeks of knowing each other." Josephina pointed out.

"That's true, but you're not mom and daddy. You wear your heart your sleeve Josie and I don't want to see you fall too fast for this guy, only to have your heart broken again."

"He promised he would try not to hurt me. Being famous, he could have any girl in the world, but he's choosing to spend time with me.... we haven't even kissed."

"Okay, now I need to know who this guy is then I can see how I'm feeling him because so far his romantic notions and the way you're going Gaga over him are making him sound like he's Elvis or something," Gabriella chuckled before her face became horrified, " oh God, it's not Elvis, is it? Josie, he's married and much to old for you!"

"No! It's not Elvis! Ew, you know I've never found him handsome, that's ma's crush." The two girls laughed, one in relief and the other amusement.

"Well, spill the secret baby sister of mine." Gabriella supported her head on her arm, eyebrow raised.

"It's John Lennon."


	4. Chapter 4

It was ironic, usually, the Fab Four would have women hanging by a thread waiting to be contacted by one of the famed potential suitors, but here John was, four days after his date (which they mutually agreed went well!) and still no contact from Josephina. Maybe it was karma from all the girls he had strung along with promises of love, (including Cynthia) only to drop them after he was finished, leaving behind pain and heartbreak.

"One more day," he thought to himself, sitting poolside under an umbrella, a glass of some fancy cocktail in his hand, "if I don't hear from her in one more day, I'll personally drive up to that bloody bakery and tell her what a slag she is for wasting my time."

A few women who had obviously recognized him, giggled as they passed, giving him flirtatious waves that he returned half-heartedly, his mind on the caramel-skinned beauty that had caught his attention and attraction.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lennon," a timid voice spoke above him, and John lifted his gaze to stare unblinkingly at the young waiter, who looked no older than sixteen, "phone call for you again sir." He held a telephone out to John who stared in dislike.

Paul has been calling him all morning about when he was homing home, that they had a song to record in a matter of days, how Eppy was now taking his frustration out on him, amongst other crap that damn too-feminine faced man's mind. It seemed like his purpose was to disrupt John's vacation as much as possible in order to get him back home quicker.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Children these days." John grumbled sarcastically, snatching up the telephone and the boy backed away nervously, not at all eager to further antagonize the musician who already seemed to be in a bad mood. 

"I'm getting fucking sick of hearing your voice, Paul. I'm not your damn teacher to be called upon every time you draw a picture during your recess."

"Well with that tone, I'm really glad I'm not Paul, but if I was, you would be in for such an earful." A feminine voice he didn't recognize spoke over the line, amusement laced in her tone.

"Who is this?" John sat up, almost knocking his glass to the ground but he cared little, eyes narrowed as the stranger laughed lightly.

"We haven't formally met. I'm Gabriella, Josie's older sister."

"You're Gabriella?" 

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm sexier in person," She flirted shamelessly beige sobering up "Josie's been sick for days now. She wanted to call you but everyone she opened her mouth she sounded like our old Sow Delilah giving birth and blew chunks everywhere, it was friggin' disgusting." There was the sound of an indigent squeak and the sound of someone getting hit.

"The sow? Chunks?" John questioned bemused and after a moment of silence passed and he grew worried that he had lost the connection, "Hello?"

"Give me the telephone! Hello? John?" Josie's voice, albeit a little raspy spoke over the line, much to John's delight, though he hid it under a mask of cool indifference.

"Hello Josie darling, I'm sorry to hear you've been unwell."

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better now. Just a little tickle in my throat," There was some rustling on her end "I really am sorry John."

"Oh baby, don't worry yourself, I wasn't angry, just concerned for you." John lied through his teeth, taking another sip from his drink.

"That's so sweet. So to make up for my absence, I'll be showing you the boardwalk tonight. They show pictures on the beach and the rides are open all night."

"So what time should I pick you up?" John adjusted himself in his lounge chair, waving the same waiter boy over for another drink.

"You can pick me up around 6:00-"

"Pick her up at 7:00, she'll be wearing something sexy for you, and bring some wine while you're at it." Gabriella seemingly had stolen the phone from her sister, Josephina's shrieks could be heard over the line before the sound of a crash passed over the line, John pulling the phone away as the girls screamed at each other.

"I'll see you tonight John." Josephina spoke breathlessly before the sound of a pained grunt was heard.

"See you later love." John heard the line click, but not before he heard Josephina tell her sister to go fuck herself.

Smirking, he handed the telephone over to the waiter, who shuffled away from the somewhat frightening-looking Beatle who was smiling to himself. John could have cared less, he had a date with an angel. 

"Would you get lost, Colt?" Josephina sighed as she slipped on her jacket, John would be arriving any minute and her giraffe of a brother was sitting in the living room along with her parents.

"It's a free country, plus I want to see your boyfriend's first meeting with Dad. Free entertainment with a beer, it's like Sunday football and I don't even have to switch on the television." He chuckled, crying out as his stepmother swatted the back of his head.

"Be nice to your sister." She tutted, moving over to her younger daughter to look her over.

"Thank you, mommy, and he's not my boyfriend. This is only our second date."

She was wearing a white cotton corset-style too paired with a dark pink ankle-length skirt with a leather belt. "You just need a little more rouge..." Emilia went to apply blush to her daughter's cheeks.

"Ay Ma, it's-" Emilia held up a mirror and Josephina paused mid-sentence, and leaned forward, taking the brush and gently blended the pink coloring to her cheeks.

She glanced at her mother, leaning forward to apply rouge to her cheeks as well. "Gracias mi amore."

"Alright, when does this fella arrive, make sure you don't leave before I meet him," Beau spoke up from his leather chair, Gabriella perched on the arm.

"Daddy, please be nice. I don't want you to scare him away." Josephina looked at him pointedly. 

"If he's a real man, he'll respect you by greeting your parents. You're my daughter and I don't want riff-raff hanging off of my girls. I've seen photos of those Beatles, their hair is too damn long."

"Daddy...."

"What kind of a jackass grows his hair out to look like a woman?" Beau scoffed, completely unamused.

"But daddy, Colt's hair is long." Gabriella pointed out, always one to start up trouble.

"Did I not say jackass?" Beau deadpanned, causing Gabriella to giggle as Colt threw her a glare, but didn't dare answer his father back.

"This is why I don't want him to meet you all." Josie sighed, rubbing her hand on her arm.

"Don't worry sweetie." Emilia comforted her, perking up at the sound of the dogs barking.

"He's here!" Gabriella squealed, jumping up from her seat followed by her sister.

"I'll go get the shotguns and pitchforks," Colt stood up, "and another beer. Nobody do anything until I get back." He bolted from the room.

It was through a manner of pushing and shoving that Josephina managed to shut the front door behind her, swiftly power walking to the familiar car just as John stepped out. "Hello, darling." He pulled her into a hug, twirling her around twice before setting her down.

"Are you feeling any better?" John held her hands in his.

"Lots, especially now that you're here," she beamed, the sudden knock on the house window turned their attention to the house where Emilia waved excitedly, beckoning the two to come inside.

"My family wants to formally meet you." Josie smiles nervously, letting go of one of John's hands, and led him up the wooden staircase.

"Just be yourself." She advised him and he winked.

"If I can charm the queen mother, I'm sure I can charm your family." Josephina snorted before opening the front door, more nervous than she had been in years.


	5. Chapter Six

Josephina and John stood across from her parents, while her siblings sat on the furniture, eyes trained on the scene before them.

"Welcome to our home John, I'm Emilia, Josephina's mother." Emilia spoke up once she realized her husband had no intention in making the first move to the man who was interested in their youngest daughter.

She shook John's hand, offering him a kind smile, much like her daughter's own and it was obvious where she got her good looks from.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Miller, I must say your bakery makes some of the best desserts I've ever eaten. John smiled, watching the older woman blush at his compliment.

"Oh please, I'm sure you've had the most amazing foods, you bring a famous musician and all." She waved off the compliment but John shook his head.

"There's nothing like a home cooked meal, made me homesick for my auntie's meals back home."

"And where exactly is home?" Beau spoke, deep voice silencing the diminishing tension and instead brought it back full force.

"Liverpool sir."

"Hmmm." When Beau made no move to speak again, Josephina cleared her throat, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

"Well, we've got an hour drive ahead of us, so we should be going." She turned John around and moved for the door.

"Stop. I'm not finished." Beau's voice halted their steps.

"Of course you aren't..." Josephina's muttered low enough that only John heard her and he had to but his lip to keep from laughing.

"I know about your type, musicians. I know they can be untrustworthy to their women and I don't know how I feel about my daughter dating one." Beau crosses his arms and Josephina frowned.

"Daddy, I know what I'm doing with John. If you would only trust-"

"You keep quiet quiet." Beau didn't tear his gaze from John.

"Okay." Josephina's mouth clamped shut and she took a half step back.

"Honestly, I plan to treat her with all the respect she deserves and try my best o make her happy while we're together." John squared his shoulders underneath Beau's stare.

"And what about when you have to return to England?"

"I'll visit as much as I can, call and write to her. Money isn't an issue to get over here."

Beau stood there for a moment, processing and thinking about John's words before he held a hand out, John accepting it as the older man shook his sharply.

"You got rough hands. That's the sign of a hard working man. I can respect that. Though you were one of those prissy Englishmen." He let go of John's hand, Colt snorting a laugh in the back round.

"Beau!" Emilia gasped, lightly slapping her husband's arm.

"They drink tea Milly. Who in the hell drinks Goddamn tea when there's good coffee to brew." He shook his head.

"You probably don't like tea since your lot threw it into the harbor." John snarked back and the family stared at him in disbelief, watching the monarch of the family's reaction.

To their complete disbelief, Beau actually laughed. Not a full blown case of laugher, but a few chuckles.

"Damn straight we did," he slapped John's shoulder roughly, the younger man barely flinching "you two have a good time tonight. John, have her horn no later than 2:00am." Beau pointed a finger warningly.

"Daddy, I'm a grown woman."

"You live under my roof and eat my food, you'll do as I say."

"Yes sir." Josephina's blushed as John smirked down at her.

"Take good care of my baby." Emilia said after bringing Josephina's for another hug.

"I'll guard her with me life." John took her hand and with one final wave, the two left.

Gabriella and Colt continued to sit in the living room after their parents had retired to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Gabriella turned to her brother, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"That was scarier than my sixteenth birthday and dad got me a broken tractor and made me pay to fix it." Colt shook his head and Gabriella laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well that went better than I thought." Josephina admitted to John once they were inside the car and after giving Phillip a polite acknowledgement, the latter pulled away from the driveway, leaving dust in their wake.

"I think it went splendidly. My charm was so on point, it would have made Paul proud." Josephina beamed, feeling brave enough to scoot closer to him and hug his side.

John wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head while she sighed happily.

That was one of the biggest hurdles that had to face and it was finally over.

The next one was keeping up their relationship while he was in Europe and still had Yoko....

"You've never had a corn dog?!" Josephina stared at John in disbelief as she accepted two from the vender at the boardwalk.

John stared at the battered food on a stick uneasily, watching as Josie squirted ketchup along one side before taking a bite.

"We don't have them in England..." He watched as she took another thoughtful bite before offering it to him.

"Try it, you'll like it. It's just a hot dog with batter fried on it." John reluctantly took it, and took a hesitant bite and nodded in approval.

"It is good." He admitted, delighted as she squealed happily, handing him his own corn dog while finishing the first one herself.

"Come on, I want to go on the marry go round before we leave." She grabbed John's hand, dragging him away, running fast enough that his baseball cap concealing his identity almost flew off. 

After riding the carousel, the couple walked along the boardwalk, Josephina leaning into John's side. "I wish this evening would never end." She admitted, voice sad.

"Me too," He sighed before pausing and turning her around and lifted her onto the railing "I don't leave for another three days. You can have me for all of them." He smiled, only for it to falter as she sniffed, tears pooling in her brown orbs, "Oh love....."

"I know, I know. I should be so happy for the little time we've had together." She wiped her tears, scolding herself for daring to even be selfish enough for wanting to keep to herself any longer. "He was a world famous musician, bringing joy to billions of people and who was she? Just some farm girl from California.

"Don't talk about yourself like that," She froze, realizing she must have spoke that last thought aloud, "You're so special Josie, you're the most amazing girl I've ever know and I would trade my career to be with you. I've reached higher in my success that I could have ever dreamed of....."

"Oh John," She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, "I never really thought I could care about a guy as I much as I did with...... you know, but you've really brought my ability to trust." She stared at him adoringly and he stroked her face with the back of his hand before frowning.

"Look Josie, there's something I need to tell you-"

If it isn't little Josie Pussycat." A voice snarked and John felt the young woman tense n his arms, "k see you've finally got the courage to show your face out of town and found a new boyfriend did ya? Surprised you did after the shit you put Luke through. If I were you man I'd watch out, breaking up with her will lead to nothing but embarrassment." The stranger, a dark haired man scoffed and John felt Josephina trembling,

"Thanks for the advice, now fuck off." John snarled, turning away from Josephina to glare at the other man.

"Your funeral dude, see you around Josie." He chuckled, shaking his head before walking off into the crowd. John glared at the spot the man had been for an extra moment before turning back to the young woman, only to find her missing from the spot he'd left here. Looking wildly around, John found her walking back towards the exit of the boardwalk.

"Shit, Josephina!" He yelled, running after her. Once he caught up with her, he grasped her elbow, pulling her over to an empty bench and sat her down, "Are you alright?" He asked softly, watching her wipe the actual tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that....." She sniffed, looking anywhere but at John.

"What was that about? Who was that man?" Josephina shook her head, attempting to stand but John tightened his grip on her arm, "Josephina."

"His name's Mike, he's a friend of my ex Luke. When.... when Luke broke off our engagement, I became depressed....... and I..... went out drinking with my girlfriends one night, they took me out to cheer me up......and when we got to the bar, Luke was there.....with the girl he left me for. I don't know what happened but I blanked out......and I pushed a barrel of fish from the truck parked next to his onto her convertible."

John snorted, chuckling, highly amused and Josephina looked at him hurt and somewhat angry until her own lips twitched and she started laughing too.

"I can't say I blame you. I've beaten up people for less. You were hurt, it's understandable." John sympathized but she shook her head.

"I'm not a violent person John, and that event has stuck with me for a year now, I can barely show my face around the fishing docks anymore...." She buried her face in her hands.

"I've found, the more you hide away is the more people will talk about you." John rubbed her hands with his own thoughtfully.

"Thanks for being understanding John. I was so afraid to tell you....I didn't want you to think less of me." She sniffed and he smirked, tilting her chin up to plant a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm pleased you've got some fire in you actually." She gasped, and punched his arm gently.

"You're a good man John Lennon. I hope that never changes." She brought him in for another kiss, both caring less about the fireworks that going off behind them.

It was truly then that he realized that he wasn't going to leave that country without making sure she was his.


	6. Chapter Seven

Josephina and John stood across from her parents, while her siblings sat on the furniture, eyes trained on the scene before them.

"Welcome to our home John, I'm Emilia, Josephina's mother." Emilia spoke up once she realized her husband had no intention in making the first move to the man who was interested in their youngest daughter.

She shook John's hand, offering him a kind smile, much like her daughter's own and it was obvious where she got her good looks from.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Miller, I must say your bakery makes some of the best desserts I've ever eaten. John smiled, watching the older woman blush at his compliment.

"Oh please, I'm sure you've had the most amazing foods, you bring a famous musician and all." She waved off the compliment but John shook his head.

"There's nothing like a home cooked meal, made me homesick for my auntie's meals back home."

"And where exactly is home?" Beau spoke, deep voice silencing the diminishing tension and instead brought it back full force.

"Liverpool sir."

"Hmmm." When Beau made no move to speak again, Josephina cleared her throat, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

"Well, we've got an hour drive ahead of us, so we should be going." She turned John around and moved for the door.

"Stop. I'm not finished." Beau's voice halted their steps.

"Of course you aren't..." Josephina's muttered low enough that only John heard her and he had to but his lip to keep from laughing.

"I know about your type, musicians. I know they can be untrustworthy to their women and I don't know how I feel about my daughter dating one." Beau crosses his arms and Josephina frowned.

"Daddy, I know what I'm doing with John. If you would only trust-"

"You keep quiet quiet." Beau didn't tear his gaze from John.

"Okay." Josephina's mouth clamped shut and she took a half step back.

"Honestly, I plan to treat her with all the respect she deserves and try my best o make her happy while we're together." John squared his shoulders underneath Beau's stare.

"And what about when you have to return to England?"

"I'll visit as much as I can, call and write to her. Money isn't an issue to get over here."

Beau stood there for a moment, processing and thinking about John's words before he held a hand out, John accepting it as the older man shook his sharply.

"You got rough hands. That's the sign of a hard working man. I can respect that. Though you were one of those prissy Englishmen." He let go of John's hand, Colt snorting a laugh in the back round.

"Beau!" Emilia gasped, lightly slapping her husband's arm.

"They drink tea Milly. Who in the hell drinks Goddamn tea when there's good coffee to brew." He shook his head.

"You probably don't like tea since your lot threw it into the harbor." John snarked back and the family stared at him in disbelief, watching the monarch of the family's reaction.

To their complete disbelief, Beau actually laughed. Not a full blown case of laugher, but a few chuckles.

"Damn straight we did," he slapped John's shoulder roughly, the younger man barely flinching "you two have a good time tonight. John, have her horn no later than 2:00am." Beau pointed a finger warningly.

"Daddy, I'm a grown woman."

"You live under my roof and eat my food, you'll do as I say."

"Yes sir." Josephina's blushed as John smirked down at her.

"Take good care of my baby." Emilia said after bringing Josephina's for another hug.

"I'll guard her with me life." John took her hand and with one final wave, the two left.

Gabriella and Colt continued to sit in the living room after their parents had retired to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Gabriella turned to her brother, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"That was scarier than my sixteenth birthday and dad got me a broken tractor and made me pay to fix it." Colt shook his head and Gabriella laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well that went better than I thought." Josephina admitted to John once they were inside the car and after giving Phillip a polite acknowledgement, the latter pulled away from the driveway, leaving dust in their wake.

"I think it went splendidly. My charm was so on point, it would have made Paul proud." Josephina beamed, feeling brave enough to scoot closer to him and hug his side.

John wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head while she sighed happily.

That was one of the biggest hurdles that had to face and it was finally over.

The next one was keeping up their relationship while he was in Europe and still had Yoko....

"You've never had a corn dog?!" Josephina stared at John in disbelief as she accepted two from the vender at the boardwalk.

John stared at the battered food on a stick uneasily, watching as Josie squirted ketchup along one side before taking a bite.

"We don't have them in England..." He watched as she took another thoughtful bite before offering it to him.

"Try it, you'll like it. It's just a hot dog with batter fried on it." John reluctantly took it, and took a hesitant bite and nodded in approval.

"It is good." He admitted, delighted as she squealed happily, handing him his own corn dog while finishing the first one herself.

"Come on, I want to go on the marry go round before we leave." She grabbed John's hand, dragging him away, running fast enough that his baseball cap concealing his identity almost flew off. 

After riding the carousel, the couple walked along the boardwalk, Josephina leaning into John's side. "I wish this evening would never end." She admitted, voice sad.

"Me too," He sighed before pausing and turning her around and lifted her onto the railing "I don't leave for another three days. You can have me for all of them." He smiled, only for it to falter as she sniffed, tears pooling in her brown orbs, "Oh love....."

"I know, I know. I should be so happy for the little time we've had together." She wiped her tears, scolding herself for daring to even be selfish enough for wanting to keep to herself any longer. "He was a world famous musician, bringing joy to billions of people and who was she? Just some farm girl from California.

"Don't talk about yourself like that," She froze, realizing she must have spoke that last thought aloud, "You're so special Josie, you're the most amazing girl I've ever know and I would trade my career to be with you. I've reached higher in my success that I could have ever dreamed of....."

"Oh John," She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, "I never really thought I could care about a guy as I much as I did with...... you know, but you've really brought my ability to trust." She stared at him adoringly and he stroked her face with the back of his hand before frowning.

"Look Josie, there's something I need to tell you-"

If it isn't little Josie Pussycat." A voice snarked and John felt the young woman tense n his arms, "k see you've finally got the courage to show your face out of town and found a new boyfriend did ya? Surprised you did after the shit you put Luke through. If I were you man I'd watch out, breaking up with her will lead to nothing but embarrassment." The stranger, a dark haired man scoffed and John felt Josephina trembling,

"Thanks for the advice, now fuck off." John snarled, turning away from Josephina to glare at the other man.

"Your funeral dude, see you around Josie." He chuckled, shaking his head before walking off into the crowd. John glared at the spot the man had been for an extra moment before turning back to the young woman, only to find her missing from the spot he'd left here. Looking wildly around, John found her walking back towards the exit of the boardwalk.

"Shit, Josephina!" He yelled, running after her. Once he caught up with her, he grasped her elbow, pulling her over to an empty bench and sat her down, "Are you alright?" He asked softly, watching her wipe the actual tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that....." She sniffed, looking anywhere but at John.

"What was that about? Who was that man?" Josephina shook her head, attempting to stand but John tightened his grip on her arm, "Josephina."

"His name's Mike, he's a friend of my ex Luke. When.... when Luke broke off our engagement, I became depressed....... and I..... went out drinking with my girlfriends one night, they took me out to cheer me up......and when we got to the bar, Luke was there.....with the girl he left me for. I don't know what happened but I blanked out......and I pushed a barrel of fish from the truck parked next to his onto her convertible."

John snorted, chuckling, highly amused and Josephina looked at him hurt and somewhat angry until her own lips twitched and she started laughing too.

"I can't say I blame you. I've beaten up people for less. You were hurt, it's understandable." John sympathized but she shook her head.

"I'm not a violent person John, and that event has stuck with me for a year now, I can barely show my face around the fishing docks anymore...." She buried her face in her hands.

"I've found, the more you hide away is the more people will talk about you." John rubbed her hands with his own thoughtfully.

"Thanks for being understanding John. I was so afraid to tell you....I didn't want you to think less of me." She sniffed and he smirked, tilting her chin up to plant a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm pleased you've got some fire in you actually." She gasped, and punched his arm gently.

"You're a good man John Lennon. I hope that never changes." She brought him in for another kiss, both caring less about the fireworks that going off behind them.

It was truly then that he realized that he wasn't going to leave that country without making sure she was his.


	7. Chapter Eight

"There's something different about you." Paul blurted once Ringo and George had stepped outside for a smoke break.

"What're you on about Paul?" John sighed. He'd only been home for three days and this was the first day back at work and already Paul had something to say.

"I can't quite put my fingers on it, but something's changed.... a good change, but a change none the less..." Paul's doe eyed flickered up and down John's form and he squirmed uncomfortably. Paul could be such a mother hen sometimes, it truly surprised him that he didn't walk around in a flowery apron and carry a compact mirror.

"Thanks for the observation Mrs Lennon." John drawled, earning the expected splutter and pout he'd been expecting.

"So, what happened?" Paul after he finished his little pouting session a few minutes later, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

"I spent some time on the coast with some people." John said carefully and Paul raised a slender brow.

"What people?" John felt the tell tall signs of his temper bringing to rise.

"Just some people! Christ's sake, what are the bloody police?!" He snapped, Paul's curiosity turning into an annoyed glare.

"No need to snap, it was just a question! I only asked because I haven't seen you this relaxed and happy since...." Paul trailed off and John didn't bother asking him to finish the sentence, having a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"They were good people. Not celebrities or beat nicks. Just good, honest people I didn't have to be "Beatle John" around." John said quietly, feeling a little guilt at snapping at Paul.

Since Brian died, the baby faced Beatle had been trying his hardest to do his job, stressing himself beyond what was expected of him. But, than again, Paul was a perfectionist and a little OCD. Truly John didn't have to report back to Paul about Josephina and her family, but it felt good to talk about them with someone, even if it was just a little bit about them.

"I'm happy for you." Paul smiled gently and John returned the smile.

"Thanks Macca."

"I also hope this new vibe will bring some fresh ideas for that album...." Paul chirped and John groaned.

"You know Paul, you're a great bloke..."

"Thank you John!" Paul beamed, preening at the compliment, however John wasn't quite finished.

"Till you open your bloody mouth that is and start squawking." John dodged the guitar pick thrown at his head.

"Screw you John." Paul squeaked as John fell onto him, giving him a squeeze of a hug.

"I love you too Macca." He cooed in a terrible attempt at a woman's voice, moving to kiss Paul's cheek but the other man was having none of that. Shifting, only to have John follow, both falling to the ground as they wrestled.

George Martian watched from behind the control room, having caught the tail end of the two song writers banter and shook his head.

A glorified babysitter is what his career was into, but he couldn't help the smile at hearing the two men's carefree laughter. Since Brian has died, the carefreeness of the lads had diminished to the point where it was rare that they joked in the studio.

It was a refreshing sound and sight that he didn't dare interrupt. 

Josephina smiled, watching the woman who had specially ordered a cake for her grandson's birthday happily leave the bakery, giving a quick thanks as they door was held open for her.

"No problem." Josephina tensed, her throat frying and her stomach lurched.

A low whistling sounded as the door closed, footsteps approaching the counter that Josephina had turned her back to.

"Hello Jos."

Swallowing, Josephina took a shaky breath and turned around, locking eyes with a person she never wanted to see again.

"What're you doing here Luke?" She whispered, eyes watching him like a frightened feral cat.

"Was passing through town and thought I'd come see how the old bakery was doing. You know," he chuckled, leaning on the counter and she fought the urge to flinch away, "I knew I'd find you still working here. You really never had any ambition in life did you?" He cocked just head and she frowned hurt that he dismissed her dreams.

"I want to be an actress, I still can." She managed some confidence and he chuckled again.

"I know that's true," his eyes flickered down at the counter, catching sight of her engagement ring that she unconsciously fiddled with, "What's that?" He made a move to touch her hand, but she snatched it away, holding it to her chest with her opposite hand.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself about." She hissed, watching his gaze darken.

"I'm surprised anyone would want you... What with you being a whore and all." He sneered and this time she visibly flinched.

"That wasn't my choice. You made me do it.... I did it for us...." She spoke lowly despite them being the only two in the bakery.

"That may be true, but see, for all of us who do know about it, know why you did it. What they don't know, is that you liked it." He smirked cruelty and she fought the oncoming tears.

"What happened to you Luke....." She whispered and he scoffed.

"I thought of bigger than this shit town and look at me now. I have a big house, a beautiful wife, two sons and I'm a successful realtor," He picked up one of the free sample cookies, taking a bite, "does your new fiancée know about what you did?"

"Get out of here Luke." She whispered, her body shaking slightly.

"I'm guessing that's a no. I'm not surprised, your family doesn't even know. Tell me, do they still think you're the sweet little angel you pretend to be?"

"Get the fuck out of here now before I call the police!" She grabbed the telephone and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm going anyway," he backed up and she watched him wearily, hand still shaking as she heels the telephone up "you were right about one thing Jos," he opens the door and paused in the entrance way, "you've managed to trick everyone this long. so maybe you should go down to Hollywood. You'd make one hell of an actress."

Josephina watched him disappear through the door, the telephone falling from her grip a moment later as she took deep breaths, desperately trying to calm her anxiety attack, her figure sliding to the ground as she brought her knees to her chest, rocking her body slowly.

She wanted John.


	8. Chapter Nine

After her confrontation with Luke, Josephina sunk into a depression, hardly leaving her bed for over a week.

Her family worried about her sudden fall, it had only happened three before: when Luke broke off their enhancement, when his wedding was published in the local newspaper and the birth announcement of his first child.

Having experience with this, her family proceeded with caution, her mother took her shifts at the bakery, her sister shared her bed with her, her brother brought her fresh flowers, and her father, well he cursed Luke ever name under the sun in the barn, shooting empty beer bottles for target practice.

The only thing they weren't equipped for however, was a certain world famous fiancée who called every other day, growing more and more suspicious each time he was declined being allowed to speak to Josephina.

"She's still not feeling well John, at the moment she's actually throwing up." Gabriella glanced around her sister, who was wound up in a cocoon in her bed.

"Put her on now. I need to talk to her about something important and it's of a timely nature."

"Yeah, I'm not a receptionist so you're just gonna have to wait until she picks up the phone." Gabriella said, staring it the window, completely missing Josephina sit up and run a hand down her face.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Either hand Josephina the bleedin' phone or I will get on the next flight out and break down your door to get to her!"

"I know you're not talking to me, you have to be thinking you're talking to one of your mild little British chicks because let me tell you something-"

Gabriella was cut off as Josephina gently tugged the telephone from her grasp, raising the phone to her ear.

"John?" Her voice crackled from the lack of usage and she grimaced.

"Josie? Are you alright?" The anger was completely washed away to concern, John losing some of his tension now that he wasn't talking with her smart mouthed sister. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I wasn't feeling too good." She cleated her throat and heard John audibly sigh in relief.

"Thank Christ. I love you darling, but if I had to talk with your sister one more time..." John shuddered and he heard Josephina giggle quietly, bribing a smile to his face.

"I promise, you won't have to again. So what's going on? Why have you been extra eager to speak to me?"

"What, a man can't call his fiancée?" John gasped and muttered about heartbreaking birds, the praise somewhat confusing American, who had no idea what birds had to do with heartbreaks.

"John..." She drawled out his name and he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I've been trying to get in touch with you because I want you to come here." Josephina felt her stomach turn nervously.

"Here where?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward din an attempt to hear by Josephina batted her away.

"England! Look we're making a movie, it's on a magical bus or some shit, you'll have to ask Paul about the plot. But basically we're on a bus yeah, and we'll be visiting different sites and whatever. There'll be loads of people so if we spent time together, nobody would be suspicious." John sounded practically excited about the entire idea and it caused a flutter within Josephina's chest.

"That sounds nice, but honestly I don't know if I can go John."

"What? Why!" She hated hearing how upset he sounded over the line.

"I have to work and the farm can't run itself and..... I've never flown before, at least not in a small plane and what if somebody finds out...."

"Love, it'll all work out alright. Besides, you'd get to meet Julian." John's voice softened somewhat more and Josephina bit her lip.

She had been dying to meet her future step son since she and John got engaged, but with the secrecy of their engagement it was more than likely not going to happen. Plus, if she admired it to herself, it would lessen the chance of her running into Luke anytime soon. The chances of him being in England along the same route as this film were slim to none.

"You promise everything'll be okay?" She asked carefully and she could practically hear John vigorously nodding his head.

"Yes of course. I'm used to hiding relationships-I mean hiding my marriage from the public with my first wife!" John hurriedly added and Josephina glanced around her bedroom that hadn't changed much over the years.

She always dreamed of escaping to a hidden world and she always assumed it would be Hollywood, but being with John in England and shooting a movie were even better if she had to admit it.

"Okay John. Just call me with the ticket details."

"Brilliant, it'll be so fab, I can't wait to see you darling." He practically purred over the line and Gabriella smirked, waving a hand over her face and made kisses towards her sister.

"I can't wait to see you either John, I love you."

"I love you too Josephina."

Click.

"So I guess you're going to Europe." It wasn't a question from Gabriella, but Josephina nodded regardless, sitting in the edge of her bed in a sort of daze.

"Yeah, She glanced down at her engagement ring that twinkled in the little bit of sunlight that peaked through the closed curtains, "I guess I'm going to Europe." She glanced down at her engagement ring.

"Well I hope you don't think you're going alone." Gabriella snorted and Josephina furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"Please, do you honestly think I'm going to let you go and hang around with the Beatles without me? You're not the only one who wants to marry rich you know. Bound to be some other famous characters hanging around those four." Gabriella flopped back onto the bed, staring up at her sister with a smirk.

"Thanks Gabby." Anyone else would have assumed her sister's blunt statement was simply selfishness at its peak, but having grown their entire lives together, Josephina knew it was coded for 'there's no way I'm letting you go alone, is something goes wrong you'll need me there for you."

Because that's what sisters were for.

"Make sure you pack a thong, I'm sure John'll love it."

Even if you wanted to strangle them sometimes.


	9. Chapter Ten

"Have a nice day." Josephina smiled politely as she was handed the room keys for her and her sister. John has truly outdone himself.

Not only did he pay for the girls flight tickets, but arranged a car and adjacent hotel suites in one of the more expensive hotels in London. 

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Gabriella squealed once the porter had dropped off her luggage and left them alone, "finally I don't have to look at a cow every time I look out the window." She sighed happily, falling onto her bed.

"Thanks for coming with me Gab." Josephina smiled, playing the key to her hotel room that was just across the hall.

"Like I was going to leave my baby sister alone in a foreign country." Gabriella scoffed and Josephina beamed.

"I'm pretty tired from that flight and I have to go call John to let him know we arrived safely." Josephina said with a yawn.

"Mmmmhhmm. I might go downstairs to the bar if I can stay awake." Gabriella spoke around the free box of mini chocolates that were left on her pillow, moaning in pleasure at the taste of the candy.

"Have fun, but not too much fun and make sure you call home and let them know we arrived too." Josephina said pointedly and Gabriella nodded.

"Yes mom."

Closing the door behind her, Josephina crossed the hall to her own suite, and kicked off her shoes, crossing the room to look out the window.

London was truly different that California. Instead of the lush green farms and cliffs with crashing waves that she was accustomed to and loved, grey skies and tall buildings were her views. "I bette go call John." She mumbled aloud and completely jumped out of her skin as two arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against a taller form.

"No need to, I'm right here." A warm breath tickled her ear and she shrieked, turning around to stare at John who smiled at her.

"John!" She cried, throwing her arms around him and he laughed, lifting her in the air for a moment before setting her down.

They pulled apart enough to properly look at each other, (or in John's case, squint) for a moment before John pulled her in for a kiss that was filled with longing and expressed how much they missed one another.

It was only when John felt a dampness on his face did he pull away, concern and alarm clouding his features once he saw the tear stains on his fiancée's cheeks.

"What's the matter love?" He wiped her tears and she smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see you, to be here with you. John I had such a rough time this last week and your presence just made it all better." She sniffed, burying her face in his chest. John smiled chest puffing in pride somewhat as his ego was stroked. Josephina always managed to make him feel appreciated and he quite liked it if he was honest.

It was a particularly loud sniffle that had him cringe at the sudden realization that she was crying and therefore not likely to stop anytime soon.

"Oh love, please don't cry." John sighed, awkwardly looking around the room, not entirely used to dealing with crying women and led her over to the bed and held her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't cry anymore. It's probably the flight making me tired. I just missed you so much." She confessed, wiping her tears and looked up at him in shyly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

John smirked, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, "Well, we've got two days and than six weeks on the road to make up for all the lost time." He tugged her back on the bed causing her to erupt in giggles as he began planting kisses all over her face. 

Looking down at the sleeping figure in his arms, John was drawn to his thoughts. Here he was, currently on a breakup with Yoko and now engaged to a woman he hadn't even known for a year, one he hadn't even shagged yet, and yet he adored her with all his soul. Maybe all those old ladies who used to chat at Mimi's were right. Finding someone who genuinely cared about you and expected nothing in return was ideal.

Josephina shifted in her sleep and John adjusted his hold on her. He was sitting up against the headboard, with Josephina using him as a pillow. The poor girl hadn't been exaggerating, she was dead tired. Shortly after their make out session and a good cuddle (John wasn't really one for cuddling but Josephina was) she was out like a light.

Luck was on his side however and the Telly clicker was within his reach and he flickered over channels until he found an interesting enough movie to watch. His fingers itched for a smoke but he dared not move to disturb his partner.

To his relief and his dwindling patience, he didn't have to wait long, because a moment later Josephina's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, making a sound that had John's lips quirking up amused. She stared up at him through tired eyes and a sleepy smile before she cuddled closer to his form, enjoying the heat his taller figure provided.

"This is nice," she mumbled, hand moving to stroke his cheek, "waking up in your arms, in a hotel. The only thing that would make this more perfect is if we were in a bed of our own..." She hummed to herself, playing with John's shirt buttons with her other hand.

"Well that won't be too far away a dream now won't it Señorita." John kissed the top of her head, and she beamed up at him.

"I love it when you call me senorita. I wish it wouldn't be so damn hard to leave ya when the trip is over." She sighed and John shifted, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Let's not dwell on such negative thoughts eh? Bloody ruining the mood." He grumbled and she frowned,  
opening her mouth to answer him but the juggling of the suite door caught their attention.

They watched alarmed, to shocked to move as Gabriella strolled into the suite, pausing at the sight of the couple cuddled up on the bed.

"Oh, John's here." She said nonchalantly as though John had joined them at a diner and was not in bed with her sister, "hi John." She nodded to him, giving a little wave and made her way to her sister's suitcases.

"Gabby, what're you doing here?" Josephina, much to John's annoyance, pulled away to watch her sister.

"My mini bar didn't have any good snacks and I didn't feel like going downstairs for any food. Did you pack any sourdough bread or some chips?" She dug through one for eh suitcases, uncaring d she tossed clothes onto the bed, a particularly lacy pair of black underwear landing in John's lap. He grinned at the item, lifting them to get a better look and laughed as Josephina screeched horrified and red faced at her sister.

"Damnit Gabriella, why do you always have to embarrass me!" Josephina hissed, crawling across the bed (a sight John appreciated enough that he wished he had a camera) to slap her sister's hands away from her bags.

"I'm hungry and these people don't have anything good on the menu. Just dry sounding British food. No offense John." Gabriella didn't wait for John's response, instead moving towards another suitcase.

"I was saving these for the road, but here," Josephina dug into one of her carry on bags and lifted a super sized bag of Lays Potato chips, shoving them into her sister's waiting arms, "can you get lost now?"

"A bag of chips and a glass of champagne are waiting for me. You know Marilyn invented the idea of dipping potato chips in champagne in The Seven Year Itch." Gabriella informed John as she got to her feet.

"You don't say. A beautiful and mad bird she was, wasn't she? Reminds me of someone familiar." John's dry humor was lost on Gabriella, but not Josephina.

She tried to hold back her smile and failed terribly, giving a soft giggle, and all he wanted was to find a recorder and save the sound.

"She was. Anyhow, I'll leave you two kids to it. Josie, I managed to shove a pack of condoms in your bag for you just in case lover boy here forgot," she leaned forward to peck her sister's cheek before waving to John as she opened the door, "have fun!" She winked and closed he door before her sister could scold her.

Josephina turned around to face John, face mortified by her sister's words and actions, only to find John still on the bed with her lacy panties in hand, smirking at her. "And when did you plan on showing me these?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and vote and remember this is also on wattpad!!!


	10. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning, this chapter contains some themes and implications that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 16+

John ended up staying the entire night with Josephina, the two ordering room service and watching whatever film happened to be on the television. It was peaceful, calm and somehow perfect in its simplicity.

Having realized she hadn't showered since her arrival had Josephina crinkling her nose in disgust and she glanced at John's sleeping form beside her. Carefully she slipped from the bed and padded into the bathroom where she turned on the shower and quickly stripped from her clothes.

Rinsing the conditioner from her hair, Josephina quietly hummed to herself. Shortly before her trip she had been babysitting a neighbor's little girl who was obsessed with all things Cinderella and made the young woman sit and watch the Disney classic alongside her while the child wore a blue gown Halloween costume, completely transfixed by the film.

It had been nice, she didn't get to spend much time around kids, her being the youngest in her family of five and t got her thinking. Would she and John eventually have kids after they were married? They had discussed it, somewhat briefly, John admitting he hasn't been there much in Julian's short life but willing to make up for it.

A serious talk with a priest was in order before they said their "I do's" to make sure they were on the same page with everything. She and Like has don't the same, except they never even made it to the alter.

Damn it, thinking about him got her thinking about their confrontation and she was beginning to feel uneasy. She still hadn't told John, a part of her believed it would be better if he just didn't know, but the very thought of him somehow running into Luke and having her ex tell John.......

No, no. She wouldn't even think of such things. Not now at least.

As a distraction, she restarted her humming, the Disney love song as she continued to shower, unaware of the figure stepping into the bathroom.

"So this is love.... hmmmmmmm...." She sang quietly, reaching down for the bar of soap she had packed.

When fingers rested on her bare waist she almost let out a scream, turning to face John, one hand clutching her heart.

"Stop sneaking up on me like-" she cut herself off mid sentence once she realized the state and location the two of them were in.

There they were, completely nude, in the shower, on a Wednesday....

Josephina's gaze flickered across John's form before she carefully and unsuccessfully tried to cover her body, looking away ashamed and embarrassed.

She wasn't at her physical peak of fitness that she would have preferred her fiancée to see her in and it completely embarrassed her that he was seeing her like this more than the fact they were in the shower together.

She felt John gently but firmly take her hands away, "Don't do that to yourself," he leaned down to kiss her tenderly, the shower water cascading over them like a waterfall, "you're absolutely beautiful." She smiled shyly, and this time insinuated the kiss, mouths moving in sync.

Josephina's hand grasped the slippery tiles as things got more heated, their tongues mingling together in a French kiss while one hand supported her hip, the other traced up and down her bare sides.

In all honesty, Josephina wasn't a prude nor a innocent virgin, and she'd been looking forward to making love with John. The only reason it hadn't happened sooner, was that she truly wanted to get to know him better and she knew when the right time came they would go that next step.

Turns out that was today. 

(If you were looking for a steamy scene sorry to disappoint, that's not my thing as a writer).

After almost crashing to the ground from the slippery surface of the shower on their second round, with the two of them laughing like a couple go drunks, John carried Josephina to the bed where they continued their little welcome to England adventure. 

Rolling off of her, John breathed heavily, completely dazed. Shit, he can't honestly remember the last time the sex was that good. Wiping his forehead he glanced at his partner who looked equally out of breath.

"Wow, you know it's been a while for me..." she admitted chest heaving with every breath.

"I've been with nobody since we got engaged and shit, babe that was fantastic. Best I've ever had, and that thing you did at the end....." John gestured with his hand and she laughed covering her face.

"I don't know, it just came to me in the moment..... that was good, was it good for you?" She asked, mind buzzing and half of what they were discussing was lost as they came down from the high only that activity could give.

"More than. I think I got pregnant." Josephina laughed, lightly slapping John on the chest before rolling over to look at him face to face.

"I'm really excited for the movie...." She cuddled into his side, finding comfort in him wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer while his other hand pulled the sheet up over them.

"Just the movie? Isn't there a certain Beatle you'd like to spend time with?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, I've been dying to meet George, he's very handsome," She teased and John rolled his eyes, "he really gets me all hot and bothered with that smile..."

"Bleedin' Harrison. That's what gets you going? If he's so handsome, what am I?"

"You, Mr. Lennon are sweet, funny as hell, have a hidden good heart though you seemingly seldom show it to others and you're unbelievably sexy and great in bed." Josephina trailed kisses from his cheeks to his lips to his chest.

"And handsome?"

Josephina rolled her eyes but nodded, "yes, very handsome."

John smirked, tangling his fingers in her dark brown hair. "More handsome than Elvis?"

"By far, Elvis don't got nothing on you."

"How about James Dean?"

"Well... let's not go too far John...."

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"But truly love, you're one of the greatest and I've had many birds in my lifetime." He pulled her towards him for a kiss but she placed her hands on his chest to push him away.

"..... What's s that supposed to mean?" She looked alarmed, sitting up to pull the sheets over her chest.

"What?" John furrowed his brows, looking up at her somewhat bleary form, surprised to see anger beginning to cloud her face.

"How many women are we talking about here? Ten? Fifteen?" Josephina crossed her arms, clear disgust plain in her face.

"Why does it matter?" John felt his own anger begin to simmer.

"It just does John! It tells me about your character...." She watched him roll his eyes, an ugly sneer she had never seen before on his face.

"You knew what you were getting into," He snapped turning away from her to face the curtained window "as I recall, you weren't a Virgin when we met so how do I know who you've slept with eh? Could be a whole baseball team for all I know!"

She stared at his back, completely in disbelief. Was this his personality? A complete 360 from the kind loving fun loving man she had grown to fall in love with. Feeling sow,what unwanted and cold, she pulled the sheets higher on her form trying to keep her sniffles quite.

John might have been blind, but he wasn't deaf and a part of him felt guilty for making Josephina cry, especially after such a special event they had just a shared. But the stubborn part of him that usually controlled refused to comfort and apologize. And why should he, what nerve she had, sticking her nose up at his sex life when she herself admitted she wasn't a virgin. Frigid bitch.....

Josephina woke up with the familiar tenderness between her legs and flashes of the previous day's events hit her like a truck and she cautiously opened her eyes, somewhat fearful to see if John was in bed still.

He was not.

Sitting up fully, she listened for the sound of the shower or any sign that the man was still in the room, but to not avail. He was gone.

I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I shouldn't have looked down at him like that! After what I did..... I'm worse than anyone..... She rubbed her arms as tears prickled her eyes and she forced them back. Silently she prayed she hadn't scared John off, she couldn't afford to lose him.

So transfixed and stressed out in her thoughts that were eating away at her, she didn't notice the hotel door opening and closing, John moving into the room with a brown bag in one hand and another item held behind his back.

"Josie?" He spoke and she tore her gaze from the sheets to look at him, relief and happiness radiating from her and he almost took a step back at the sight of her fresh tear tracks.

Shit. He really didn't deserve her. There she was crying over him in the morning. Yes she might have started the spat, but he wasn't an angel either.

"I brought you some pasties and a gift." He held out the bag and after she accepted it, pulled out a little brown Teddy Bear with a a little British flag shaped like a heart stitched over its chest.

She beamed at the sight, accepting the plush also and ran her fingers over the fake fur idly.

"His name's Benji and on behalf of me, wants to apologize for snapping at you last night." He mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. Apologizing wasn't his forte nor did he do it on a regular basis, not even Yoko had gotten such an apology with gifts and such.

"Well Benji, you can tell John that I forgive him. It's also my fault for digging into something that wasn't for me to judge. Maybe John can forgive me too." She spoke to the bear and glanced at John who nodded, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"Can we just move past it? I'm trying to control me temper around you Josie love. Let's just move forward alright?" He asked and she agreed, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth

"I couldn't agree more." They shared a smile and John opens the paper bag, taking out two Honey buns, still warm with the icing dripping.

Watching John eat, Josephina swallowed thickly. She had to tell him. It wasn't fair to John not to know and if there wasn't a better time than joe to get it off her chest, and she did he would still remain with her.

"John?" She cleared throat as it cracked and he made a 'hmmm' sound over his pastry, "there's something I have to tell you," John looked at her and she took a breath, "so before Luke and I-"

"Good morning Señor Lemon, soon to be Señora Lemon." Gabriella choose that exact moment to enter their hotel room, grinning and Josephina could have strangled her.

"Why don't you ever knock puta?" Josephina hissed and Gabriella rolled her eyes, pulling a chair over into the bedroom area.

"Lenny here caught me in the lobby and told me to wait ten minutes before coming up. He promised to take us around London and show his house, that's why I'm here puta." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her sister and snatched the remaining half of John's breakfast, shoving it into her mouth, ignoring the deadly glare he gave her. She winked, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and he grumbled, smiling as Josephina offered him her own, suddenly losing her appetite.

"What were you saving love?" John asked once Gabriella wandered away to the coffee table where some magazines sat.

"Never mind, it can wait." She smiled when John gave her an unsure look, leaning in to kiss his lips and was met with the taste of glazed sugar, her stomach doing uncomfortable flips as she realized she would have to find another time to tell him.


	11. Chapter Twelve

After two days in the hotel where John and Josephina screwed like rabbits, (Gabriella's words) the first day of filming Magical Mystery Tour had arrived.

For discretion, John arranged for a taxi to pick the girls up and bring them to the meeting place of the bus, he himself having to arrive earlier for a filming scene with Ringo.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Gabriella smiled, watching the city melt away into smaller towns.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." Josephina admitted and her sister turned to look at her confused.

"Nervous about what? You don't have a lead role in Gone With The Wind."

Josephina didn't eve justify that with an eye roll, "I'm nervous about how careful John and I will have to be around other people." She played with her engagement ring that she had moved to a silver chain around her neck at John's request.

"Celebrities screw around all the time, the most anyone would think if they saw you, is that you're just having a little filling. There's nothing to worry about sissy." Gabriella tucked her younger sister underneath her arm and rubbed her shoulder comforting.

"I hope your right." She sighed, laying her head against Gabriella's.

When the two young women arrived at the meeting place, the site that greeted them was.... different to say the least. Before them stood a large yellow bus, the words Magical Mystery Tour painted on in rainbow colors, along with shooting stars and other childlike images.

Stepping out of the taxi, the girls allowed the driver to pull out their luggage, still eyeballing the bus while other cast members mulled about, ignoring the girls in favor of getting their own seats and luggage taken care of.

"estos británicos son muy extraños. un autobús arcoiris, ¿son en serio?"* Gabriella said in Spanish, causing a few cast members to shoot her a curious glance but otherwise missed the message.

Josephina smirked, leaning forward to touch the wide of the bus. "tal vez están tratando de asustar a la gente con brujas y magos. Sin embargo, una gira mágica y misteriosa suena como la trama de una novela policíaca." *

The two girls laughed, stopping once a third voice chimed in and a voice that they had heard many times on records spoke from behind them.

"no señoritas. El tema es traer algo de alegría a un campo que de otro modo sería sombrío. pero creo que me gusta más tu teoría." * There he stood in all his glory, a rainbow sweater vest adorning his chest while he wore a lazy yet flirtatious smile at the two.

"Sorry. We didn't meant to offend." Josephina blushed, elbowing her sister who muttered a "speak for yourself."

"It's no harm done love. If I'm at all honest, maybe I should have had the font designed differently." He leaned in to mock whisper, winking at the young woman.

"No, no. I like the font, but maybe try a different color scheme." Josephina ran a finger over the letters again.

"Christ give me strength." Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving a mortified Josephina and a highly amused Paul behind.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She has no manners. You know the saying, "must have been raised in a barn? Well, I think she spent too much time in our actual barn." Josephina glared at her sister's retreating form that was beginning to blend in with cast members before smiling back at Paul, "my name's Josephina." She held out her hand which Paul shook warmly and held onto just a moment too long.

"Oh you live on a farm?!" Paul's eyes lit up and he stood straighter.

"Yes, back home in California."

"I knew I could detect an accent, not necessarily a Spanish one, but an accent none the less," Paul snapped his fingers, clearly proud of himself, "what kind of farm is it?" He bouncer on the balls of his feet, reminding her of a child at a candy store.

"A little dairy and vegetable farm, we also have a bakery across the road that I maintain." Josephina explained, quite enjoying talking to someone genuinely interested in her home.

"That sounds lovely. I must make a trip down there some day." Paul shamelessly flirted and Josephina couldn't help turning her eyes downcast.

"Trip down were Macca?" Josephina tensed, seeing John stroll up to stand next to her, his hand just barely brushing against her's.

"To Josephina's farm....by the way love, how did you join the cast? Were you in London?"

"No, she and her sister are friends of mind. We met in California and have been keeping in touch." John cut in before Josephina could speak.

"Oh. Well I'll have to steal you away during filming breaks. I'd love to know more about your farm. I'm thinking of purchasing one in Scotland someday." Paul said and John's eyes narrowed. 

"She'll be very busy, I promised to show her around, since she a tourist and all. Don't want any cads taking advantage of her while she's in our country." The possessiveness in John's voice had Paul taken aback and Josephina kept her eyes trained just amore John's shoulder.

"Well, you can't be with her all the time John," Paul snapped, his own annoyance showing clearly and he turned to Josephina, a warm smile immediately taking over his face, doe eyes endearing and sweet, "when this grumpy old goat is filming, you and I shall have lunch together. What do you say darling?"

Josephinaglanded between Paul's iconic puppy dog eyes and dreamy expression and John's narrowed, "don't you dare," glare and nodded mutely.

"Fab, if you can excuse me, I have to talk to a man about a poodle." Paul clapped John on the shoulder and ran off, leaving his writing partner glaring at him.

"Fucking McCartney, who does he think he is...." He grumbled and turned his attention to Josephina who played with her engagement ring nervously.

"And you, what the hell do you think you're doing flirting with Paul?" He hissed lowly, glancing wearily around for any gossipers tuning in.

"I was just being friendly. So I can't suddenly talk to people?" She furrowed her brows and John scowled.

"Not to Paul you can't. If case you forgot, you're engaged to me. You're mine." Josephina narrowed her eyes, not at all liking the tone John had taken on.

"I don't like the way you're speaking o me John and I'll see you alter once you've calmed down." She eyed him and walked off in search of her sister.

John watched her go trying to figure out how in the hell he had forgotten to tell her to avoid Paul at all costs.


	12. Chapter Thirteen

One week into the trip and Josephina would say it was..... interesting to say politely. Honestly the film wasn't making much sense to her. Both she and Gabriella were having some difficulty understanding half of what was being shouted across the bus, but were having ball regardless, the latter actually finding some young men around her age group who liked to party as much as she did, so she hung out in the back of the bus with them.

Josephina mainly stuck to herself, or John who made it his mission to keep Paul away from her much to her annoyance. But Paul always found a moment to chat her up, a little harmless flirtation here and there, but she could feel the start of a genuine friendship developing.

She did make a friend out of Clara, a bubbly blonde from London who she instantly clicked with.

It was during one of the few breaks during a stop, that the Beatles left the other passengers on the bus to go film a music video, John leaving Josephina in Clara's care, with the promise of a surprise when he returned.

The location was somewhat desolate, with large slabs that she could see the men at a distance wearing what looked like animal costumes.....

"I'm so jealous. I've always wanted to go to California.... see Hollywood....." Clara leaned back in her lawn chair, grimacing at the sun and pulled a pair of sunglasses out.

"I've never been. That's on the other side the state. But I've always had a dream of becoming an actress, I just never found the time." Josephina admitted, stretching a leg out into the grass.

"I think you'd do wonderfully. You're beautiful, smart and I'm sure being with John could help you." Clara missed Josephina jumping up from her leaned back position, face startled.

"What're you talking about? John and I....." She glanced around for anyone close by, "we're not together." She whispered.

"Josie. I've got three older sisters. Trust me, I know your together." She giggled as Josephina flopped back and covered her face groaning.

"Does anyone else know?" She by her lip worriedly as the other girl thought for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No, I think you'd have to really be near you a lot to notice something like that," She smiled assuringly before boxing a thought that had been bugging her for some time, "I hope you don't think me noisy, but why are you keeping it a secret?"

"John just worries for me, he wants to keep me safe from crazy fans and the press." She said, after Clara began to nervously eye her, fearful she had somehow offended her new friend, "he's just looking out for me, that's all." To be honest, she wasn't really sure who she was trying to convince at this point.

When the Beatles finally returned from filming, all four were sweaty, worn out and eager for their bedrooms in the hotel they had booked for the film.

Josephina had just bid her own sister (who was enjoying the company of her new summer fling) goodnight and had the hotel room door halfway closed, when a hand stopped the action, John appearing through the door jam just as quickly as he had appeared, locking the door behind him.

"Hi." Josephina greeted with a small smile.

"Hello," John's smile was wider and he led her over to the bed, sitting her down while he towered over her.

"So what's my big surprise?" She asked, toying with her engagement ring around her neck, immediately reminded of what she needed to talk to him about.

"Tomorrow, Cynthia's dropping off Julian and he'll be with us until Friday when she picks him back up on the way back from a short holiday with her friends." John smiled, watching her face light up in excitement. Though he seldom saw Julian, it meant a lot to him that his fiancée was eager to meet and spend time with his son.

"Oh that's wonderful!" She jumped up to hug John, who spun her around once before setting her down. The engagement ring slapped against her chest from the sudden movement and her smile fell. John, having caught the action, frowned, eyed searching her's concerned.

"What's wrong?" His worry free as Josephina swallowed and pulled him down to the bed to sit next to her.

"Why are we keeping our engagement and relationship a secret?" She asked and John stared at her.

"You what?"

"Why? Why is it that we have to sneak around like two high school kids hiding from their parents? Are you..... are you ashamed of me? Because of the color of my skin?" She looked at him and John scowled.

"How dare you even ask me that." He snarled, completely disgusted she'd even think he cared about something as petty as skin color.....

"I would be the first woman of color any member of the band publicly dated. Jesus John, you're not giving me anything else to think! You were public with Yoko! Why not me?" Her tone sharpened.

"Yoko was different." He snapped, his temper only growing as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she was different all right. If it's scary, my parents are in a public interracial relationship-"

"That's bloody California. You're all free minded down there."

"Regardless John, I need to know. , Why you won't let me wear my ring on my finger, why you won't kiss me in public. Why you get so angry if I talk with Paul."

"Paul's only after one thing and your mine." He crossed his arms.

"It's every man though John! It's every man I talk to. If you're even going to try to act like a jealous future spouse than you need to be open and show everyone that we're together."

"Josephina you don't understand. It's....it's still taboo in places, I spoke to a lawyer and in some states it's illegal. People aren't going to love that I'm getting married, and it's not even the fans, it's the bloody press. They will eat you alive and spit you into the gutter. You heard what they did to us in the south for the Jesus comment. What the fuck do you think they'll do to you and I if they find out we're married? I can't lose another person in my life!" John yelled and sat down, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You're never going to lose me John. A vow is for better or worse, in sickness and in health. I won't leave you." Josephina wrapped her arms around him, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"I just don't want to risk it. If I'm not there and somebody comes and hurts you....."

"Life's about risks John. I'm not a child nor am I your child. I can take care of myself and I'm not afraid of the press. My love for you is all good intentions and I'm not going to let them scare them from giving you public displays of affection."

"Josephina please...." John took her hands, squeezing them gently, eyed begging her to see his reason. Eyes softening, she shook her head with a reluctant nod.

"If it really frightens you this much...... I'll...... I'll play along. But not forever John...." She warned seriously.

"I promise, not forever. Just a little while until more and more couples come public." John sighed relieved and went to kiss her, but she turned her face away, his lips instead hitting her cheek.

"You know what? I'm not going to deal with this right now. I was in a bloody animal suit for five fucking hours and the last thing I want to do is fight." He stood up and walked over to her bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

She waited until she was sure he had turned the shower on before she buried her face in her hands and cried.


	13. Chapter Fourteen

John left out early with a driver to go pick up Julian, leaving a barely awake Josephina a single kiss to her forehead as he snuck out of her hotel room.

All the sneaking around made her feel so dirty. Like a cheap whore who he'd rather die than be seen with.

She remained in bed until Clara cane searching for her, and the two young women ventured out into the little town the bus had stopped in to do a little shopping.

After an hour of looking in little local shops, Clara had run off to get some lunch, leaving the American girl alone with her thoughts.

"Hello love." A cheerful voice said from beside her and she turned, watching silently as Paul hopped onto the space beside her on the bench.

"Hi Paul." She managed a small smile that he returned eagerly. The two of them sat there, watching the sea birds fly about the distant sound of waves crashing.

"I haven't seen much of you on this trip. I wanted to ask you more questions about farm life." Paul crosses one leg over the other.

"There's not much to it Paul, it's a farm. You feed animals, take care of crops. Just like the dog old McDonald." Bitterness crept into her tone and Paul caught onto it immediately.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"I want everyone to have a good time and I can't have a friend of mind, especially a visitor on he first trip to England, feeling so down. So come love, tell me your troubles."

Josephina looked at him, seeing genuine concern in his soft droopy eyed gaze. "I've just been so lost Paul, and lonely even when I'm in a crowd." She rubbed her arm and he took her hand, giving t a gentle squeeze.

"As if someone like you could eve be lonely," He cooed, "why are you lonely?" He continued to hold her hand.

"My fiancée doesn't want to be seen in public with me." She admitted and if Paul was turned off by the fact she was engaged he didn't show it.

"Did he explain why?" Paul cocked his head quizzically.

"He said it's because.....I shouldn't really be telling you Paul he'd get so upset if he found out I told you because he knows you and he'd be pissed if he knew I was even talking to you about it." 

"Nevermind all that. He he is can deal with me. I'm not afraid of any bloke...... He's not 6"6ft is he?" Paul joked but there was a flash of nervousness in his tone that brought a small laugh out of the woman.

"No! You know what, forget the whole thing." She shook her head, beginning to retreat into herself again.

"Come on love, tell me, it'll make you feel ever so much better." Paul Gabe her his signature puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

" But if If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell him I told you."

"Must be a important bloke, but I promise love I won't tell a soul. Cross me heart and all that." Paul literally crossed over his shirt where his heart was located with a beam.

"It's John."

Paul blinked, cocking his head slightly as he stared at her confused, "John who?"

"Your John."

"My John?"

"Yes."

"Lennon?"

"Yes."

"I must not be hearing you right love, because it sounded like you said John Lennon, did you say John Legend? Don't think I know that guy....."

"Jesus Christ Paul! John, your song writing partner, John." Josephina snapped, tiredness mixed with annoyance creeping into her tone.

"I thought he was with Yoko." Paul said her name distastefully and Josephina shook her head.

"Not since his visit to California."

"That's splendid news!" Paul clapped happily and Josephina stared at him.

"Okay....."

"Don't think me a gossip love but honestly, Yoko..... lets just say she wasn't the healthiest relationship John ever had," Paul glanced around before leaning in to stage whisper, "I couldn't stand the bitch."

Josephina giggled, covering her mouth while Paul wrinkled his nose distastefully. "I like you so much better love. You're down to earth, you love dogs," Paul winked, "and I can tell your a good person." He smiled warmly.

"John doesn't want anyone to know because of the press. He said they're dangerous and that's why we're keeping t all a secret." She watched Paul nod seriously.

"They are dear they are. I've seen them destroy people's lives, marriages, careers.....they're a dangerous lot that it's best you stay away from. The fans too, psychotic they are."

"Oh, okay." The lack of confidence in her tone didn't convince him at all.

"Chin up love, it'll all work out in the end." Paul patted her hand gently and truly wished it was so. John had destroyed his marriage with Cynthia for Yoko amongst other things and he was sure as he knew how to play a bass that John was far from finished with her. 

  
Shorty after Paul eventually left her company (after meeting Clara and the two having a very boring conversation about which store in London sold the best hair products) Paul left Josephina's company. Clara excused herself once she caught sight of a figure behind Josephina, giving her a smile and wink.

There stood John holding Julian's hand, the child's gaze flickering across the new location he was at, before he curiously and a bit shyly looked at Josephina.

"Julian, this is my friend Josephina, Josie this is Julian." John introduced and Josephina stood so she could crouch down before the little boy who shyly held onto his father's pant leg and peeled out at her.

"Hello Julian, I've been so excited to meet you. I actually have a present for you." Josephina's reached back to her handbag and pulled out a Superman action figure.

The little boy's eyes lit up and he looked at his father for approval before accepting the toy and staring at it transfixed.

"What do we say Jules?" John nudged his son forward slightly and Julian reluctantly tore his gaze from his new toy to the smiling woman before him.

"Thank you." He mumbled shyly and Josephina felt her heart squeeze.

"Your so welcome sweetheart," She cooed, "you're such a beautiful little guy." She tickled his chin earning a delighted giggle.

"He looks like you." She stood and smiled at John who beamed.

"Got his mum's personality though." He remarked and she leaned forward to cup his cheek.

"Thank you for allowing me to meet him." She daintily kisses his lips, so quick that a passerby would think she was only whispering something in his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

John watched as Josephina chased his four year old son around in the grass before suddenly dramatically falling to the ground playing dead; Julian paused in his running and walked back over to peer down at her curiously. After a few seconds Josephina jumped up, grabbing Julian and hoisted him in the air above her, before balancing him on her bent knees, the little boy's delighted squeals echoing across the field.

It was a perfect sight. Actually something worth filming in Paul's stupid movie. Honestly the entire thing made sense and the time spent on the road doing God knows what, he could have been back at his home or in California with Josephina where they wouldn't have to sneak around like horny teenagers.

Glancing away from dream scene he saw Paul a good distance away, instructing the cameramen as though he knew better than the professionals, which when it came to Paul, he believed he actually did.

"Give me strength." John rolled his eyes before returning his gaze back to two of the most important people in his life. 

Knowing a toddler's sleep schedule and not wanting to be kept up all night by a hyper child, John tucked into a early dinner before turning in at 7 to give Julian a bath and put him to bed.

When he entered his motel room (the farther in the country they got, the absolute shittier the motels became and if he didn't have a child with him, he would have opted to sleeping in the bus) Josephina was sitting on one door the two double beds provided, flipping through a magazine.

"Hello, how are the most handsome boys doing this evening." She cooed, getting to her feet to smile down at Julian and give John a quick kiss.

"Eager to get this one to bed so we can spend some time together," John hoisted Julian higher in his arms, "Paul insisted on feeding him a cupcake so now he's got icing all down his shirt."

"Go give him a bath and I'll get him to sleep while you take a shower afterwards." Josephina gently nudged John forward and moved towards the bed farthest from the door to get it ready for Julian. 

Handing Josephina a pajama clothes Julian, John stripped one the bathroom, the hot water a relief on his sore muscles.

It was only a free he stepped out and was drying off did he hear singing.

"Yellow bird. Up high in banana tree, yellow bird. Better fly away, In the sky away, Picker coming soon. Pick from night to noon. Black and yellow you,  
Like banana too. They may pick you someday," John stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp and leaned on the wall as he watched Josephina lean over Julian and sing.

"Yellow bird, up high in banana tree. Yellow bird, you sit all alone like me. Did you lady friend leave the nest absent bag is very sad make me feel so bad, you should fly away in the sky away, you're.... more....lucky... than ..... I....." She slowed down as Julian's eyes closed, peacefully falling to sleep. She smiled down at him, stroking his hair.

"I didn't know you could sing." John leaned down to whisper in her ear and she smiled shyly.

"Never needed to." John hummed, kissing her jaw and than her neck as he tugged her away from the bed and over to the other.

Tugging her close, John stared down at her, she in turn returning the smile as her fingers went to trace his face, removing his glasses so she could continue with her gentle touch.

He watched her watch him for a few minutes, occasionally leaning down to kiss her and his hand wandered down to the waistband of her jeans but she took his hand and carefully pulled it away from her.

"There's something I have to tell you. I can't go into a marriage with you with any secrets. You don't deserve that. I wanted to tell you this before I left England so if this would break off our engagement, it wouldn't waste your time." She exhaled, the familiar sensation of an anxiety attack beginning but she pushed it down.

She had to tell him.

"Tell me what? Jo you're not making any sense." John's eyes were concerned with the smallest traces of fear.

"I haven't always worked at the bakery.....about four months before Luke and I's wedding day, we ran away because our parents disapproved......I don't know what we were thinking but we hitch hiked to Los Angeles. The idea was I would get an acting gig and Like would get work a model. Very big vain dreams we had." she chuckled bitterly, the memories bittersweet.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming." John mumbled so low that she almost missed it. She flashed him a sad smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, at least until you run out of money. I couldn't get work as an actress, Warner Brothers and MGM finally told me that "an exotic" like me, just wasn't what audiences would pay money to see. Luke ended up working as a construction worker and I as a waitress at multiple diners. The city had a recession a month after we arrived and Luke lost his job and I was working like a dog, day and night. Eventually we couldn't afford basic rent and we're almost on Skid Row. Luke met up with some men one night after another job rejection, he'd been drinking......" Josephina shuddered and John placed his hand atop of her's in support.

"It's okay love, speak up." If only he ere to know what she would be saying next.

"They were big shots, had mansions in Beverly Hills, Hidden Hills, you name it. They were looking for girls weren't the common blonde or brunette white girl........The moment was more than we had ever seen....." John remover his hand from Josephina's and she bit her lip in attempt to keep the tears at bay, "they said it would just be one time. But Luke said we really needed the money. Just to get back home would have cost hundreds of dollars we didn't have..."

"I don't want to hear anymore....." John shook his head, scooting away from her on the bed

"It was survival John..... you don't what it's like to live on the streets as a young girl.... the kind of men that prowl around at night and I have brown skin........" She tried to make John understand but he looked positively ill.

"Jesus Christ Josephina, I can't believe you never told me this." John looked at with so much hurt that it tore at her heart strings.

"I was so hungry John.... we were living in a tent.....I didn't have a choice." She whimpered, reaching out to touch him but John flinched, causing her heart to ache.

"You were a whore....." It was a mixture of a question and statement that had her bowing her head in absolute shame.

"I need step outside." John step sided  
her and Josephina buried her face in her hands, flinching as she heard the door slam behind John, waking Julian in the process and she was forced to burying her emotions up to soothe the child.

"Yellow bird, up high in banana tree..." she sang shakily, attempting to keep a brave fast for the half awake child.


	15. Chapter 15

John watched as Josephina chased his four year old son around in the grass before suddenly dramatically falling to the ground playing dead; Julian paused in his running and walked back over to peer down at her curiously. After a few seconds Josephina jumped up, grabbing Julian and hoisted him in the air above her, before balancing him on her bent knees, the little boy's delighted squeals echoing across the field.

It was a perfect sight. Actually something worth filming in Paul's stupid movie. Honestly the entire thing made sense and the time spent on the road doing God knows what, he could have been back at his home or in California with Josephina where they wouldn't have to sneak around like horny teenagers.

Glancing away from dream scene he saw Paul a good distance away, instructing the cameramen as though he knew better than the professionals, which when it came to Paul, he believed he actually did.

"Give me strength." John rolled his eyes before returning his gaze back to two of the most important people in his life. 

Knowing a toddler's sleep schedule and not wanting to be kept up all night by a hyper child, John tucked into a early dinner before turning in at 7 to give Julian a bath and put him to bed.

When he entered his motel room (the farther in the country they got, the absolute shittier the motels became and if he didn't have a child with him, he would have opted to sleeping in the bus) Josephina was sitting on one door the two double beds provided, flipping through a magazine.

"Hello, how are the most handsome boys doing this evening." She cooed, getting to her feet to smile down at Julian and give John a quick kiss.

"Eager to get this one to bed so we can spend some time together," John hoisted Julian higher in his arms, "Paul insisted on feeding him a cupcake so now he's got icing all down his shirt."

"Go give him a bath and I'll get him to sleep while you take a shower afterwards." Josephina gently nudged John forward and moved towards the bed farthest from the door to get it ready for Julian. 

Handing Josephina a pajama clothes Julian, John stripped one the bathroom, the hot water a relief on his sore muscles.

It was only a free he stepped out and was drying off did he hear singing.

"Yellow bird. Up high in banana tree, yellow bird. Better fly away, In the sky away, Picker coming soon. Pick from night to noon. Black and yellow you,  
Like banana too. They may pick you someday," John stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp and leaned on the wall as he watched Josephina lean over Julian and sing.

"Yellow bird, up high in banana tree. Yellow bird, you sit all alone like me. Did you lady friend leave the nest absent bag is very sad make me feel so bad, you should fly away in the sky away, you're.... more....lucky... than ..... I....." She slowed down as Julian's eyes closed, peacefully falling to sleep. She smiled down at him, stroking his hair.

"I didn't know you could sing." John leaned down to whisper in her ear and she smiled shyly.

"Never needed to." John hummed, kissing her jaw and than her neck as he tugged her away from the bed and over to the other.

Tugging her close, John stared down at her, she in turn returning the smile as her fingers went to trace his face, removing his glasses so she could continue with her gentle touch.

He watched her watch him for a few minutes, occasionally leaning down to kiss her and his hand wandered down to the waistband of her jeans but she took his hand and carefully pulled it away from her.

"There's something I have to tell you. I can't go into a marriage with you with any secrets. You don't deserve that. I wanted to tell you this before I left England so if this would break off our engagement, it wouldn't waste your time." She exhaled, the familiar sensation of an anxiety attack beginning but she pushed it down.

She had to tell him.

"Tell me what? Jo you're not making any sense." John's eyes were concerned with the smallest traces of fear.

"I haven't always worked at the bakery.....about four months before Luke and I's wedding day, we ran away because our parents disapproved......I don't know what we were thinking but we hitch hiked to Los Angeles. The idea was I would get an acting gig and Like would get work a model. Very big vain dreams we had." she chuckled bitterly, the memories bittersweet.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming." John mumbled so low that she almost missed it. She flashed him a sad smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, at least until you run out of money. I couldn't get work as an actress, Warner Brothers and MGM finally told me that "an exotic" like me, just wasn't what audiences would pay money to see. Luke ended up working as a construction worker and I as a waitress at multiple diners. The city had a recession a month after we arrived and Luke lost his job and I was working like a dog, day and night. Eventually we couldn't afford basic rent and we're almost on Skid Row. Luke met up with some men one night after another job rejection, he'd been drinking......" Josephina shuddered and John placed his hand atop of her's in support.

"It's okay love, speak up." If only he ere to know what she would be saying next.

"They were big shots, had mansions in Beverly Hills, Hidden Hills, you name it. They were looking for girls weren't the common blonde or brunette white girl........The moment was more than we had ever seen....." John remover his hand from Josephina's and she bit her lip in attempt to keep the tears at bay, "they said it would just be one time. But Luke said we really needed the money. Just to get back home would have cost hundreds of dollars we didn't have..."

"I don't want to hear anymore....." John shook his head, scooting away from her on the bed

"It was survival John..... you don't what it's like to live on the streets as a young girl.... the kind of men that prowl around at night and I have brown skin........" She tried to make John understand but he looked positively ill.

"Jesus Christ Josephina, I can't believe you never told me this." John looked at with so much hurt that it tore at her heart strings.

"I was so hungry John.... we were living in a tent.....I didn't have a choice." She whimpered, reaching out to touch him but John flinched, causing her heart to ache.

"You were a whore....." It was a mixture of a question and statement that had her bowing her head in absolute shame.

"I need step outside." John step sided  
her and Josephina buried her face in her hands, flinching as she heard the door slam behind John, waking Julian in the process and she was forced to burying her emotions up to soothe the child.

"Yellow bird, up high in banana tree..." she sang shakily, attempting to keep a brave fast for the half awake child.


	16. Chapter 16

"You've got everything?"

"Yes."

"Did you remember to keep your passport in your pocket?" John shook his head as he zipped the suitcase on his bed, he'd be leaving later that evening and Josephina rung him up, (in what was the middle of the night for her) to double check that he had everything.

"Yes love, I did."

"I'm just making sure. Remember you won't be back in England until after our honeymoon and I don't want you moping about because you forgot something. We get enough of that around here with Colt." She snickered over the line and John sat down on the edge of the bed, the curling line of the telephone resting across his legs.

"I can't wait to grab you and kiss you." He admitted and he could practically hear her heart beat faster over the line.

"I can't wait to kiss you too," Her voice took on a shy tone, "I just know we're going to have such a good time."

"It's a promise." John's lips quirked up into a smile and he could practically envision Josephina returning it.

"Mmmmm, mom's been cooking up a storm for you," Josephina yawned and John glanced at his watch, mentally doing the math of what time it was in California, "she lives to cook and having a new mouth to feed that's never eaten Mexican food regularly is a challenge she's excited to tackle."

"I'm looking forward to being spoiled. New album's finished and a vacation is well needed. Look love, I love talking to you but I think you should get some rest."

"No," yawn, "I'm fine baby." Josephina failed to make her second yawn and John chuckled.

"Darlin' I can hear you practically falling asleep. Get some sleep and I'll see you when I arrive." He listened time her sigh and there was some rustling form her end.

"Okay. I love you John, have a safe flight."

"I love you too Joe." He waited for her to hang up before he set the phone down himself. He stared at the communication device for a moment and got to his feet, walking down the stairs and into the living room, moving to sit to the figure that watched him.

"Did you have a nice conversation?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." John mumbled, looking away, only to feel a hand turn his head to face back.

"Good. That's exactly why I'm here," she held up a spoon and lighter with a smile, pupils blown having already injected herself minutes earlier, "Let's have some fun before you go away." Yoko stroked his face and John leaned into the touch, rolling up his shirt sleeve while she got out a belt.

It was the last time, he swore to himself, growing excited as he watched her place the flame underneath the metal cutlery. Just to get Yoko and the drug out of him for good.

Josephina could never know. She deserved a man who would faithful to her and only her. How could he be that unless he got his two vices out of his system?


	17. Chapter 17

With a yawn, John slid out of bed, scowling at the window where the wound of a rooster could be heard crowing. It was five in the bloody morning and the damn bird wouldn't shut its damn trap!

Slipping into his robe that he had thought ahead to bring, he began his journey down the hall and the stairs where the sound of Josephina's family isn't the kitchen bounced off the walls along with the smell of bacon and eggs frying.

"So I'll be seeing you when you get back." It wasn't a question as she buttoned up her jacket, John looking anywhere but her.

"No, you won't." He said quietly and she laughed, picking up her purse.

"You can go play house John, but we both know you want more out of life. Trying to settle down with a farmer's daughter is not going to bring you that peace you're searching for. To truly reach your artistic self? Only I can help you break free from this mold." With one touch of his arm, Yoko left.

"John!" Her voice snapped him out of the memory and he was suddenly jumped up by a very excited fiancée, who wrapped her arms around his waist and he immediately grabbed hold of the door jam behind him and steadied himself before they toppled to the ground.

"Hello to you too." He chuckled as she planted kisses over and over on his mouth.

"Hey hey, watch it.....," Colt pointed his fork warningly at the couple, "I'm eating." He added after a moment, smirking as Josephina flipped him the bird once their mother had turned her head.

"I'm so happy you're here." Josephina beamed a twinkle lighting in her eye that sent a wave of guilt through him for his actions hours beforehand. She hugged him tighter before releasing her grip on him and instead took his hand, leading him to the table, and sat him down next to her.

His arm was itching from the injection point where Yoko had stuck the needle and he fought down the urge to scratch it. Josephina had eyes like a hawk and would immediately catch him in the act and it would only lead to questions that he didn't want to answer.

Emilia, bless her, suddenly placed a large plate of five pieces of bacon, a pile of scrambled eggs, and four pancakes before him, patting his cheek with the warmth only a mother could give before returning to the stove.

"Have a good rest John?" Beau asked over his newspaper.

"Yes sir."

"That's good, we're gonna need your help around the place the next few days to get it set up for the wedding. It's a five-man job and you're number four." His tone left no room for argument and John nodded mutely.

"Oh Beau, before I forget, Uncle Al sends his congratulations and a gift for the family." Emilia wiped her hands and handed her husband a box while he stared at her bemused.

"Who the hell is Uncle Al?"

"You know your Uncle Al, from Burbank." Emilia waved a hand dismissively as she took her husband's empty plate.

John half-listened to the conversations going on around a red light, reaching over to hold the hand that was resting over her lap a soft squeeze.

"We're so happy you here John, tonight we're going to barbecue to celebrate your arrival." Emilia finally sat down for her plate and place her in her lap.

"Oh, that's not necessary Mrs-" at Emilia's warning look he quickly corrected himself, "Emilia."

"Nonsense, in a few days you're going to officially be a part of the family and I need to fatten you two up a bit so you can go and give me some grandbabies." She smiled dreamily at the idea of grandchildren while John choked on the bacon he had just shoved in his mouth.

"You should see John's son Mom, he's so adorable." Gabriella winked at John over her mug of coffee and Emilia beamed.

"I'll bet. Josephina, have you paid the final donation to Father Sanchez and confirmed the date of the wedding?"

"No, not yet."

"Joe, if you don't confirm it'll be a miracle of the marries you two," she shook her head before turning to John.

"Are you Catholic John? I forgot to ask the last time you were here."

John took a drink from the glass of orange juice before him before answering, "Technically I'm Protestant, but mainstream religion isn't something I practice personally at home."

Emilia stared at him for a moment, seemingly trying to swallow a lemon before she began muttering to herself in Spanish before making the sign of the cross.

"But he believes in God, Don't you baby?" Josephina wrapped her arms around John's bicep smiling encouragingly at her mother while John gave her a bewildered look, "my faith is still going to play a part in the wedding mommy."

"We were actually thinking of a civil marriage though, with a representative from the court coming to fic cat ethe wedding," John said and you could have heard a pin drop as the rest of the family paused in eating to watch John and Emilia.

"Que?" Josephina could have literally throttled John Lennon at that moment as her mother looked three shades lighter, "No, no. You have to have Father Sanchez. He's baptized both you girls and gave you your first communions....it's already bad enough that your going against your faith by not getting married in a church, but do not have a priest officiate....." Emilia clutched her cross necklace tightly.

"John, Colt, and I are going down to the docks to go get some fish for grilling later along with some other stuff in town, why don't you tag along." Beau suddenly cut in sending a stand-off was about to begin.

"Aye, alright." John looked away from the woman who was staring at him like he was a newborn lamb in need of guidance and to her husband who had stood up from the table.

"The shower's knobs are a little tricky honey, I'll have to show you how to work it." Josephina also got to her feet, nudging John to do so as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you'll be doing in there," Colt smirked only to be hit behind the head by Beau.

Once they were out of earshot in the guest bedroom, Josephina laid into John. "Are you insane? Why would you tell my mother we're not getting married by a priest!"

"We talked about it Joe, you know I'm not really religious and it'd be kind of weird, especially after the whole bigger than Jesus thing....." John shrugged uncomfortably.

Josephina groaned, dragging her hands down her face. "John, my mother's faith means a lot to her. I know you weren't very religious growing up, but my family is. Tradition is everything, and without tradition, there is hell."

John scoffed, looking at his fiancée amused, "Love I think you're being a little overdramatic."

"I had to negotiate with my mother to let me have her wedding here on the property with everything the way we want. Do you know what'll happen if we don't have a priest marry us? The wedding will be big and wild. The cousins that act so Mexican they embarrass us will be there and there'll be Verda....." she shuddered, rubbing her arms.

"What's that?"

"It's a Mexican fish where a live goat is brought to the reception and killed on sight before being cooked."

"You what?" John looked completely disgusted and Josephina nodded, reaching up to cup his face.

"Exactly..... but most importantly John, it would mean so much to my mother, I'm the first child to be getting married, they just want it to be perfect." She took his hands and looked up at him.

"Fine," John finally relented and Josephina beamed, "But don't expect me to perform at me own wedding." He joked, watching her visibly relax.

"Of course not Papi," She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him, "now let me go show you the shower knobs, I wasn't kidding about them being tricky."

John sat next to Beau in his pickup truck while Colt road before them on his motorcycle. The older man was weaving in and out before them.

"His mother hates that thing, thinks it's a death trap," Beau shook his head, "woman forgets it used to be mine." He smirked and John chuckled.

"Thank you again sir for allowing me to stay in your home." Mimi would be pleased if she knew John had "remembered the manners he had been raised with, but neglects to show."

"Might as well get you used to the property since you're becoming family," Beau made a left turn, "John, there are certain things I expect from the men who'll marry my daughters. Loving and good providing are two, but there is one that matters the most."He parked the truck at the parking lot of the pier, "loyalty."

"Yes sir, I understand." Beau sighed and turned to look at John.

"I don't think you do boy. I know about musicians and I know how when their away from their families that there's a code about no wives existing while on tour. Now that's nobody's business and neither do I give a shit. But when it comes to my daughter, it's different. Josephina has had her heart broken once, and it almost killed her. I'm not about to let it happen again."

"I know sir, and I know my past actions haven't morally been the best. I did cheat on my first wife multiple times, but I won't be doing that to Josephina." Beau nodded, leaning one arm on the steering wheel.

"I appreciate your honesty son, now here's some more honestly. I don't completely trust you yet."

"Sir?"

"We're not as dumb as you think we are. I've worked in San Francisco long enough to recognize a junkie when I see one. You got track marks on your arms son and you keep stretching at your arm like a dog with a flea," John shifted uncomfortably, "I used to be a hard alcoholic when Colt's mother was alive. I knew how much it hurt her, and when I met Emilia, she accepted me for all my flaws. But I could see I was hurting her like I hurt Molly. So I pulled my act together and quit the shit. I suggest you do the same."

"It's not permanent sir." John shrank somewhat under the gaze of the older man. Usually, he couldn't give a shit what others thought, but something about his look of disappointment reminded him of his Uncle George

"Josephina deserves a better man, and you can be that man. I know you can do better John and I also know you love her. Be good to her otherwise, I'll be heading to jail," He clasped John on the shoulder, his grip tight, "Now let's go see some men about some crabs." 

A.N: I personally use the actor Sam Elliot for physical and audio for Josephina's father.


	18. Chapter 18

The barbecue was a joyful affair, close family came, congratulating the couple, and Josephina could see John loosening up the longer he was around her relatives and realized none were going to go straight to the press with his engagement and impending wedding.

She wasn't sure of his past experiences but in her family, blood meant something and there was no money that was going to make any of them alert the entire world of his presence in Half Moon Bay Northern California....... that and most of them were too buzzed or drunk to realize if they had been talking to Elvis or a Fern in a pot.

The afternoon soon rolled into the evening, most guests had left but the few that remained had all walked the twenty-minute stretch to the small private beach the family had access to, gathering around multiple fire pits and roasted marshmallows or hot dogs.

Josephina managed to free herself from her cousins and carefully (so not to spook him) sat down on John's lap sideways, combing her fingers through his shoulder-length hair while her head rested on his shoulder. It was ....perfect. Surrounded by the people she loved and the man she loved and would marry in two days, she couldn't have had it any better. She wouldn't trade a career as an actress for this, these little moments, were more real than anything Hollywood could have ever produced.

Her mother was animatedly retelling the famous story of how she knocked out her sister-in-law's front tooth after said woman forced her brother to practically disowning the family because they were Mexican and not Puerto Rican. John snickered at the mental image of the tiny woman who smothered him in affection having a great right hook but one look from Josephina had him silent in disbelief.

"Jose, have you told John about the time we got arrested and had to spend the night in jail?" Milly her cousin and one of her closest friends asked while her mother was distracted.

"What? You went to jail? Now, this is a tale I must be told." John leaned back further in his beach chair and Josephina sent Milly a mock annoyed look.

"In the summertime, we get these terrible heat waves called Indian Summers, and we were what, sixteen Mills? Yeah, sixteen, and the power had been out all day and it was so hot. So Milly, our friend Tessa and I took Tessa's mom's convertible she had narrowed for the night to drive down the road in an attempt to cool off. And we were caught speeding and we went to jail, the end." Josephina clasped her hands and John shook his head, gripping her waist as he sat up.

"No, no. That sounds like there's more detail to that story, come now love you can't bullshit your way out of this one." He kissed her shoulder. Josephina groaned, accepting the beer a giggling Milky offered her.

"Okay, so Milly was driving and Tess and I were sitting on the backs of our seats in the back and.....we'd been drinking a little," she clarified, watching John's eyes light up like a child hearing a bedtime story for the first time, "and we had been riding in our bras by this point because of the heat.....and we took them off." She buried her face in her hands.

"For what off love?" She could literally hear the smile in his voice as John rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Our bras." Josephina was mortified as John cackled, squeezing her thighs, and placed another kiss on her shoulder.

"Just as we took them off, a cop turned on his headlights on a routine speeding spot and caught full sight of the pair of us." Milly giggled, clearly more intoxicated than her cousin.

"We spent the night in jail, Milly was so proud. My parents were livid." Josephina grimaced, taking a swing from her beer, and passed it to John.

He took one sip and gagged. American beer was so weak. He handed the glass bottle back to his fiancée who continued to drink from it. It was nice to know however he wasn't marrying a lightweight. This was Josephina's third beer and she was just buzzed.

"Have to say, I'm a little jealous of that copper, getting to see those lovely girls of yours all stiff from the breeze," John spoke low enough that only Josephina could hear him.

If she was fazed, she didn't show it; instead (and it just have been the beer-making her so risky) carefully grinding and pushing her perfect bubble butt against his lap, one hand slipping behind her in the appearance of support her back, but really was laying right over John's jean covered crotch.

"Looks like they aren't the only things that get turned on by excitement." She muttered, sending him a look that clearly meant they need to quickly find an excuse to get out of there.

Josephina suddenly yawned, laying back against John, who took his cue, "Alright, I think it's time for you to turn in for bed or at least a kip." He nudged Josephina off his lap and she did so reluctantly with a whine and he really had to applaud her acting skills.

"I guess this is goodnight." Josephina yawned and walked over to her parents, leaning down to hug her father and kiss her mother goodnight. Waving to everyone else, the couple turned and made their way up the lit pathway, John occasionally stumbling over a rock or root, Josephina, having spent her entire life walking the path had no problem.

"One more night," she held onto John's bicep, "and we'll be together forever." She smiled up at him.

"You sure you want to spend your life with me? I'm warning you, I'm a handful." He smiled cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but you make me happy and I know with you John, I'll never be bored." She stepped over a root that John barely missed had she not tugged him over it.

"With you, I'll never fall on me face down this damn path." John loved the fact he was able to make Josephina laugh, and she did, face bathed in the full moonlight.

"You're just so damn beautiful." He paused mid-step to tilt her chin up. With a blush, Josephina shyly looked him in the eye, a little taken aback from the look of desire and hunger that stared back at her.

"John?" She asked, only to have his lips capture hers, a minute passing before his tongue was begging entrance to her mouth, a request she granted wholeheartedly, hands locked behind his neck while his roamed down her sides before locking one of her legs on his thin hips.

He pulled her off the path, pressing her against a tree, leaves becoming tangled in both of their hair, but neither cared.

"You still got that blanket?" John asked as his mouth moved over her neck.

"Yeah," it was zipped up and hanging from her shoulder, "why?" He nipped at a particular spot that he knew would make her putty in his hands

"You can't tease a man like that and expect me to do nothing about it," John reminded her, "besides, the forest floor wouldn't be too comfortable with rocks digging into our backs.

"John you're too sexy for me to keep up with you sometimes," John smirked as she grabbed his shirt, ripping it from his chest, buttons disappearing in the darkness but John could have given a lesser shit. 

"Good thing I'm ready and willing to wait for you." He stroked the side of her face before capturing her mouth again.


End file.
